Hatake Strings
by Inume-blue
Summary: Family gotta love 'em. Short stories and snippets in time. Just pure fun and fluff ( That's a LIE there is a lot of angst too). The Fading Series is also posted in this. Enjoy Thanks to Hodgeheg for starting to Beta this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

**March 2****nd ****-12:53 am**

The small apartment was quiet. Moonlight pushed long shadows across the room, landing on a sleeping medic kunoichi softly snoring into her pillow after a long day at work. Suddenly the woman was sitting up rubbing at her sleep filled eyes. Normally he masked his chakra from her if he came home from a mission in the middle of the night, so as not to wake her. The fact that he was not being subtle in his approach had her jumping up to turn on the lights. She was already opening their bedroom window as he landed on the branch that scraped against its pane.

Sakura grunted softly as Kakashi, none too gracefully, passed out and fell into her arms through the window. She laid him down on their bed and in one swift motion sliced through his flak jacket and navy shirt with a kunai. Pulling the garments away to see the damage, Sakura swept a glowing hand over Kakashi's bleeding chest. Her green healing chakra began sewing his skin back together. Sakura however was more worried about his wounds becoming infected when she noticed how warm he felt under her fingers.

When the bleeding had stopped, she hurried to her medic kit in the closet. The well-organized bag was always stocked and ready for emergencies and missions. Sakura quickly pulled out a syringe and went about filling it with the proper dosage to combat the infection. After she cleaned his inner elbow on his right arm Sakura looked for a usable vein. Finding one she skillfully brought the needle to meet it. Right before it could enter the skin a bloody hand grabbed her wrist holding her in place.

"I hate needles." Kakashi said looking up at her with a bleary gaze.

"Says the man who slices his fingers open with a kunai every time he walks his dogs." Sakura retorted pulling her hand out of his grasp easily.

"You are being sarcastic which means you are upset."

"Damn right I'm upset. My husband gets injured on a mission and instead of going to the hospital which is _closer_ he decides it would be a good idea to go home which is all the way across the village even though he could bleed to death on the way there because his chest looks like someone took a hatchet to it not to mention that he could have been poisoned or got an infection and then when his wife tries to treat him he has the nerve to complain because he can't suck it up and take it like a ninja." She said in one breath.

"Sakura it's not healthy to string together so many sentences without the use of punctuation marks in them."

Her retort was none to gently stabbing the needle into his arm and pushing the plunger in. He hissed a bit at the action, but said nothing as she continued her examination him. Kakashi in turn examined her, noting how dark the circles under her eyes were and the tired slump of her shoulders. She finished and cleaned up her supplies. Sakura walked into the bathroom and running water was heard. Looking at his ruined clothes Kakashi sighed, he was running out of flak jackets, he would have to ask Sakura to take it easy on them.

She emerged from the bathroom with a basin of water, a wash cloth and towels. Kakashi groaned a bit as he sat up and pushed himself off the bed.

"Sakura there is no need for that. I'm just going to go take a shower and…" he trailed off as Sakura gave him the _'I am your wife. If you want to live you will do as I say and sit your ass back down'_ glare. Kakashi gulped and sat back down on the bed. Sakura sat next to him with the washcloth already wet, and went to work washing off the dirt and gore from his mission. She had to rinse out the basin and get another washcloth a few times.

"I'm sorry I woke you. You look like hell, have you slept at all while I was gone?" He asked stroking her arm.

"I have actually…okay not well, but enough. And you don't have anything to apologies for. I'm not mad you woke me up. I am mad you didn't go to the hospital or get help sooner in the condition you were in. Honestly that's why I have a hard time sleeping when you are gone. I'm afraid I will wake up one of these days to find out you bled to death because you were too stubborn to get help." She admitted dipping the washcloth again.

"I guess your stubbornness is rubbing off on me, seriously though I'm sorry. I did not mean to put you through that, and I promise from now on I will go directly to the _hospital_." He said cringing a bit at the last word.

"If it makes you feel any better I left instructions with the nurses to page me, should you ever show up and I'm not there." She said standing up satisfied with her work.

"It does actually; I'd rather it be you giving me a sponge bath than that old nurse on the third floor."

"The one missing her front teeth who tries to grope you at every opportunity?" Sakura asked digging through one of his drawers across the room.

"Yeah her." He said with a shudder.

Sakura laughed at that, tossed him a clean pair of boxers and a t shirt before walking out the door and down the hall. Opening the refrigerator door she pulled out the left over soup she had made for dinner that night and reheated it. While it warmed she worked on getting him a sandwich, and took a glance at the clock. It read 1:28 in the morning.

'_Good thing I have the late shift at the hospital tomorrow'_ she thought. It had been about two weeks since Kakashi left for his mission in the Hidden Sand. _'Two weeks.'_ she thought, unconsciously placing a hand on her stomach, remembering why Tsunade had decided to change her schedule, drastically cutting down on her work load.

'_It's best if you don't come in till the afternoon shift and leave by six' the blond woman had said._

'_But Tsunade -Sama that only gives me five hours a day.' Sakura protested_

'_Don't take that tone with me; you will be grateful, especially in a few weeks when your morning sickness starts.' The fifth Hokage said knowingly._

Sakura sighed placing the sandwich on a plate and ladled out some miso soup for Kakashi. She had yet to tell him, hell she just found out herself. They had talked about kids of course but it was more of a talk about deciding to talk about kids _later_. When it came to being Shinobi the two were unstoppable. They had no reservations about cutting down hoards of enemy ninja and monsters. They looked death in the face more times than they cared to count_ and_ stared it down. Yet the very thought of having children had them shrinking back in fear. Even inner Sakura was curled in on herself holding her knees.

'_I am a kunoichi, a damn good one. What do I know about being a mom? …Not a thing. I will just have to take it one step at a time. First step: tell Kakashi.' _ Sakura sighed

"Here goes nothing."

Sakura walked in with the tray of food. Kakashi looked up from his famous orange book and set it to the side. She placed the tray on his lap and propped their pillows behind his back. Kakashi allowed the pampering; not willing to risk her wrath. The one time he told her he didn't need her to fuss over him, well let's just say he learned his lesson. When Sakura was in medic mode it was best to let her be. A peaceful silence fell over them. Sakura leaned against his arm as Kakashi ate. Her eyes focused on the floor lost in thought, she jumped in surprise at his deep voice.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." _'… About how to tell you' _She added the last part in her head.

"Well whatever you are thinking about is bothering you. You should know better than to lie to me, I've only known you for ten years." He stated casually.

She knew she could never get anything past him. Why even bother? He was one of the greatest ninjas of his generation. _'Sometimes I hate how perceptive he is'_. Sakura felt him nudge her. It was a nudge that said: _'tell me what's bugging you or I will keep bugging you about it all night, then you will have two things bugging you.'_

'_Bugger' _she thought

"Sakura…" he trailed off, her name coming off his tongue as a warning.

"…"

"…"

"I'm pregnant"

Kakashi choked on the sandwich he just bit into. Sakura automatically hit him between the shoulder blades. He waved her off and tried to catch his breath. Kakashi could hardly believe it, this turn of events was surprising but in a good way he thought.

"That's great news…what's with the surprised look? You didn't actually think I'd be upset?"

"Well no, but we never got around to actually talking about it and …oh I don't know." She said burying her face in her hands.

Kakashi set the tray of half eaten food on the nightstand. He pulled her flush against him and rested his chin on her head. They laid like that for a few moments, enjoying each other's presents after being apart for two weeks.

"I'm listening if you want to talk." His voice vibrated through her in a comforting way. He patiently waited, stroking his fingers up and down her arm. The action combined with his steady heart beat would have put Sakura strait to sleep, had they not been having such an intese conversation.

"I don't know anything about being a mom." She addmited meekly.

"I don't know anything about being a dad."

"What if I mess up? And raise them wrong?"

"Naruto turned out okay…well he turned out anyway, think of all the times you scolded him, consider it practice." He teased.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Kakashi cupped his wife's face in his hands so she could look him strait in the eye.

"I am scared too. Terrified even, but I know that it will be okay. I know this because I married the most beautiful, strongest, smartest Kunoichi in all the Great Nations combined. I am not going to let you do this by yourself, we are in this together. Besides if we can't handle this we have no right calling ourselves Shinobi." He declaired the last part.

"That is … extremely cheesy." She said smiling

"It made you feel better and you know it." He said giving her a kiss which she returned eagerly.

**April 10****th ****– 10:15 am**

Shizune walked in the small exam room and shut the door behind her. Tsunade had personally selected her to be Sakura's OB-GYN during her pregnancy. Then she would assist Tsunade in the actual child birth. Shizune flipped through Sakura's medical file; with a huge smile on her face she turned to the soon to be parents.

"Congratulations you two! Looks like you are going to have twins!"

Sakura gasped. Kakashi fainted.

**April 10****th**** – 10:45 am**

Sakura held an icepack to the back of Kakashi's head from when he hit the floor.

"I did _not_ faint" he insisted. "I merely fell off my chair in surprise."

Sakura bit back a laugh. "Sure whatever helps you sleep at night."

"…don't tell Genma."

**July 26****th**** – 3:08 pm**

"I thought you would have been happy. You get not one but two sons; doesn't that boost your male ego or something?"

"I never said I wasn't happy. I just said that girls are nicer and cleaner. Boys are difficult to deal with. They are stubborn, they fight a lot, they think they know everything and they smell." He stated

"You shouldn't judge all boys based on your experience with Naruto and Sauske. Besides if we had girls you would be beating boys off with a stick before they turned fifteen."

"I guess boys aren't so bad. So what do you think?"

Sakura looked around at the new nursery holding her swollen belly. Sai had painted the walls not with the cute safari animals she asked for but rather covered them with kunai, shuriken, various other ninja tools and The Hidden Leaf's symbol. She suspected her husband had something to do with that. She just smiled and pointed at the two wood cribs Yamato had made for them.

"Actually I think they looked better on the other wall after all."

Kakashi sighed and picked one up to move it yet again.

**October 8****th**** – 4:32 am**

Shizune and Ino moved about the room cleaning up after the long night. Tsunade congratulated the new parents before slipping out the room saying something about a celebratory drink in honor of Konoha's two newest residences. Kazuhiko Obito Hatake, 6 lbs. 3 oz. was sleeping peacefully in his father's arms. Sakumo Kakashi Hatake, 6 lbs. 5 oz. was taking his turn being nursed by his mother.

"You did well Sakura. We'll leave so you all can get some rest. But if you need anything at all don't hesitate to call." Shizune said taking her leave.

"Well Forehead you have some real cute kids. They must get their looks from their dad. Anyway Sakura I'm glad for you." Ino said giving Sakura a side hug and waving at the Copy Ninja.

"Thanks for all your help Ino." Sakura said sincerely to the retreating blond. Ino smiled and quietly pulled the door shut behind her.

"I didn't think they would be this small." Kakashi said after a few moments looking down at Kazuhiko.

"Yeah, Tsunade said they were healthy though. After they put on a few pounds they can come home."

After a while Kakashi stood and placed his son in the basinet by the hospital bed. Sakura handed him a now sleeping Sakumo to join his twin brother. Kakashi looked at his two boys glad that even though they looked like their mom they got his hair color. He was surprised when his sons had opened their big blue eyes they had inherited not only from Kakashi's mom but Sakura's as well. Sakura had gotten her bright green eyes from her dad and Kakashi got his eyes from his dad. Sakura was trilled saying how cute they looked with silver hair and bright blue eyes that rivaled Naruto's. Kakashi entwined his fingers with Sakura and placed his forehead against hers.

"You are absolutely amazing Sakura. I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She said stifling a yawn.

He chuckled quietly "Get some sleep Sakura."

She nodded and laid back already asleep as her head hit the pillows. Kakashi sat in the chair next to her bed. Looking to the side at his sons' sleeping peacefully he felt a deep pull against his chest. It was a feeling of wanting to take his family and hide them away. Away from the Shinobi world and its hardships, its pain. He sighed, if his boys were anything like him and Sakura there was no way they would be content with living a civilian life. Hatake Kakashi, the great sharingan weilder and former ANBU member/kick ass ninja, did not want his sons to follow in his foot steeps.

"Kazuhiko, Sakumo. Whatever life you choose, just know your old man's got your back. I will be there for you." He told them quietly

Kazuhiko yawned and Sakumo shifted a bit, but both stayed asleep and Kakashi felt his eyes growing heavy as well. The little family of four slept soundly. At least for a few hours before a young blond man burst thought the room shouting about finally seeing his favorite nephews. Naruto was followed by Hinata, carrying flowers, who apologized for her husband's behavior before soundly smacking him on the head for being so loud in a hospital. Naruto complained saying that she had been hanging around Sakura too much.

Guy was right behind them holding balloons and the twins started to cry from being woken by all the loud noises. Guy exclaimed something about the joys and vitality of new young life and the youthfulness brought about by a child's cry and youthful something or other. This was followed by a very pissed Ino who grabbed Naruto and Guy and tossed them out an open window located on the fifth floor while Guy congratulated her on her passionate display of youthful strength and vigor.

"Your uncles are crazy, please whatever you do, do not take after them." Kakashi said to his sons.

"Yeah and your dad is a lazy pervert, don't take after him either." Sakura said jokingly. Everyone laughed at that, Hinata excused herself to go scrape her husband off the ground level. Ino said something about checking on some other patients. The new parents found themselves alone with their newborns. Kakashi couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of them and Sakura felt that time spent not constantly touching them was time wasted. Her soft voice broke the silence.  
>"All joking aside you two feel free to take after you name sakes. They were great ninja and men. And if you want to be like your dad it's understandable. He is pretty remarkable."<p>

Kakashi's throat tightened with emotion. Ever mindful of the infants nestled between them he leaned forward and caught his wife's lips with his own. After a few moments they stopped for air but did not pull away. Kakashi rested his forehead against hers letting their noses touch.

"I'm so lucky to have you Sakura. I honestly don't know how I got by without you before." He breathed

Sakura giggled

"Hmm what's so funny?" He asked placing soft kisses on the corner of her mouth.

"Nothing, just thinking back to when you said you hated me and how far we've come." She said with a nostalgic smile. Kakashi ceased his kisses and pulled away with genuine confusion written on his face.

"When did I ever say I hated you?"

"Hn maybe that came out wrong, remember when you got saddled with us as a Genin team? If I recall correctly the first thing you said to us was, _My first impression of you guys…I hate you._" She quoted with a cheeky grin.

He smiled at that. "If I said _guys_ I obviously meant Naruto and Sauske, not in general terms." He reasoned.

"Sure of course you did" She conceded kissing him once more. They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door as a nurse let herself in. Kakashi's mask was already back in place as she checked on the twins and Sakura. She left right as the twins started to fuss wanting to be feed again.

**October 17****th**** -2:21 am**

Earsplitting cries broke the silence of the night again. Sakura groaned and Kakashi mumbled something incoherent into his pillow. The two zombie like parents sluggishly pulled themselves off the bed. Kakashi wobbled and fell over sliding down the wall. Sakura managed to use the other side to hold herself up. Not even bothering to turn on the lights they finally made it to the two screaming boys.

"Sakura…how long do we have?" Kakashi asked as he bottle feed Sakumo.

"huh?" She replied groggily burping Kazuhiko.

"How long do we have before we die from sleep deprivation?" he clarified.

"I don't know…I don't even remember what sleep feels like." She answered.

"hn. Probly not long then." He mumbled his head bobbing as he struggled to fight off sleep.

Naruto and Hinata found them the next morning. A mask-less Kakashi drooled into the carpet next to a snoring Sakura with her arm bent at an odd angel. The twins were wide awake looking at the matching mobiles that hung over their cribs.

"And they call themselves Shinobi." Naruto said with a tisk stepping over them easily to pick Sakumo up. Hinata went to grab Kazuhiko. Deciding to let the parents sleep the young couple feed the twins, bathed and changed them, then put them down for another nap.

"That was easy." Naruto said as he helped Hinata wash and dry the dishes. Hinata nodded in response looking for the cupboard that Sakura kept the plates in.

"I think Kakashi was exaggerating when he said parenthood is harder than any S class mission he's ever taken. I mean _please_ parenting is not that hard." Naruto continued. He didn't realize how wrong he was…at least until nine months later.

**A/N: That's all for this one. There are going to be more chapters but they are just random snippets in time with this family. There really is no plot or real story line. It is just pure family time and or fluff. That's all. Thanks for reading. Review and let me know what is working or not. Thanks for your support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N- These are not set in any particular order. Read whatever you want.**

He had finished the mission early and hurried across the rooftops of Konoha eager to get home. When he stepped inside, Kakashi realized that he was the only one there. He slipped into the kitchen and started some water for some tea. Coffee would have been better but it was getting rather late in the evening and he was actually looking forward to sleep tonight. Kakashi heard the front door open and close rather quickly as hurried footsteps made their way to the kitchen. Soon a girl's voice was heard in the hallway.

"Mom can I talk to…oh sorry dad I thought you were mom…" Kakashi's sixteen year old daughter Haruka said when she saw that it was her dad, not her mother moving about in the kitchen.

"I think tonight is your mother's late night at the hospital." Kakashi answered flipping through his mental calendar of Sakura's hectic schedule.

"Oh…yeah…" She trailed off.

"Wanna join me?" He asked indicating to the freshly made tea. Haruka nodded and moved to sit at the old maple table as her dad poured the steaming beverage into two matching porcelain cups. Kakashi glanced at his daughter as they sipped on their tea quietly. She was a lot like him in personality. Haruka was often quiet and reserved unlike her two older brothers who were very much their mother's children. Haruka's only distinguishing trait from her mother was her bright pink hair that was now falling into her dark charcoal eyes she inherited from him.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" He asked waking her up from her thoughts as she had stared into her cup.

"It's nothing important." She said with an indifferent shrug and sipped on her tea.

It was not 'nothing'and it was very much important, at least to much had been evident when he saw her face as she burst into the kitchen looking for her mother to confide in. Kakashi was a far cry from Sakura but he knew his daughter. She held a lot in like he did, refusing outside help till her pent up emotions burst. The few times Haruka had confided in her mom were sorely needed. He decided it would be better to address this hurt now while it was fresh so it would not fester.

"Sweet Pea, you can tell me. What's going on?"

Haruka did not know if it was due to him using her childhood nickname, or the fact that she really needed to talk. She suddenly felt like a little girl all over again, a little girl who wanted her daddy to be the one to banish the monsters in her life as he did to the ones in her closet all those years ago. Like a dam breaking under extreme pressure Haruka fell forward clinging to her dad's vest and cried. He wrapped his arms around her tucking her head under his chin.

Looking over Haruka's head Kakashi was mildly surprised to see two ANBU ops standing in the kitchen doorway. He did not know if he should be upset with himself for not sensing them or proud of his sons for their stealth. He settled for proud. The seventeen year olds, Kazuhiko and Sakumo, pulled off their ANBU masks and silently gestured to their crying sister with a '_who do we need to kill?'_ look. Haruka chose to speak up then oblivious to her older twin brothers standing in the door way.

"Kenta broke up with me." She admitted pulling away from her dad for a moment. It was then that Kakashi noticed her torn sleeve and a bruise on her shoulder that her hair had been hiding.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO YOU?" Kakashi shouted brushing her hair and ruined sleeve aside so he could inspect the dark purple spot. His sons in the doorway tensed like cats ready to spring. Their hands flew to the tantos strapped to their backs and their eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Nothing! Dad calm down, I caught my shoulder on a broken tree branch cus I was being a klutz." She said honestly. The three men in the room relaxed slightly. She was a klutz so it was reasonable.

"Then what happened?" Kakashi asked calming down. Haruka blushed but met her dad with a steady gaze that said _'Don't freak out okay?'_

"He asked me to sleep with him." At this both Sakumo and Kazuhiko blushed and bolted from the room, they decided dad could handle this one on his own. Kakashi rubbed his temples.

"Haruka…you didn't!" Kakashi said exasperated.

"No. I said I couldn't. So he dumped me last night and I went to talk to him today and found out he went to Yuna's last night for _'emotional support'_ saying that I dumped him. " She said and her lip trembled. Kakashi sighed.

Yeah, he should have left it to Sakura. He had no clue how to go about handling this. But he was in way too deep to back out now. And Hatake Kakashi did not back out of anything.

"Haruka, I want you to listen to me. You did the right thing. Okay… no look at me, this is as embarrassing for me as it is for you but well… your first time…oh hell…it should be special and with someone you love. I know that sounds really corny but Sweet Pea, _you are worth it_. If anyone and I mean _anyone_ tries to get you to do something you don't want to do, drop them. I don't care if it's a guy you like or any of your friends. Do you understand? If they love you as much as they say, then they won't make you do something you are uncomfortable with. Understand?"

Haruka looked down considering her father's words. Her brow furrowed in concentration and she bit her lip but nodded.

" Good…oh and another thing, when you do fall in love and want to…take that steep, I suggest you marry the boy first. I will not be held responsible for your brothers' actions against him. He said with a straight face. Haruka laughed immediately at that, and kept a big grin on her face after.

'_Mission accomplished' _Kakashi thought.

"Thanks dad" Haruka said throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"No problem Sweet Pea, you know you can always tell me anything right?"

"I know, I love you dad."

"Love you too kiddo."

Kakashi looked up to see Sakura smiling at them from the door way. She had only heard the end of the conversation but she could guess by the looks of her daughters red eyes and her husband's wet vest.

"You're home early." She said setting her purse and bag down on the table.

"So are you." He answered standing up to give her a kiss. Haruka gagged jokingly behind them.

"Well it's not often that all of us are home at the same time. Why don't we go out to eat tonight?" Sakura suggested pulling away.

"Sounds good, what did you have in mind?" Kakashi asked keeping his hands on her waist.

"I was thinking maybe we could get some ramen and ice crea…" Sakura was cut off as her sons crashed into the kitchen, landing in a heap on the floor.

"DID SOME ONE SAY RAMEN?" They asked in unison.

"I can't believe uncle Naruto promoted the two of you to ANBU." Haruka said looking down at them.

"You are just jealous that we're the Hokage's favorites." Sakumo said standing and offering a hand down to his twin. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Last one to the ramen stand pays!" she shouted bolting out the door.

"No fair cheaters!" Kazuhiko shouted pulling himself up off the floor from when Sakumo had pushed him down again.

Sakura shook her head at her children's behavior and slid her arm around her husband's waist as they walked out of the house.

"Sometimes I think they forget that they are ninjas." She mused thinking how easily her sons could have _poof-ed_ to the ramen stand instead of actually running.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Kakashi answered watching his kids running down the street acting like…well, kids. Sakura humed in agreement.

As they left Ichiraku, and headed for the ice cream parlor Kakashi noticed Kenta walking down the other side of the street. His hands clenched but he kept walking. He looked sideways at his sons when he heard Kazuhiko's voice in his ear.

"So boss, want us to…?" he trailed off tilting his head in Kenta's direction while cracking his knuckles menacingly. Sakumo was pulling on his leather gloves waiting for his dad's reply.

"Unnecessary violence is not going to solve anything." He told his boys.

"He deserves it for being a shitfaced little prick and a douc..."

"Watch your mouth." Kakashi warned

"Sorry." Kazuhiko said not sounding sorry one bit.

"Besides dad, it's not_ unnecessary _if it teaches him a lesson on respecting women. Think about it, what if he pressures other naïve young girls like he did with Haruka? They might just be willing. We are actually saving them from making a poor life altering decision. Not to mention stopping the spread of a communal disease which I'm sure he has." Sakumo reasoned.

He could persuade an alcoholic to part with his sake Kakashi thought. While he knew his son's second language was _BS-ing_, he could not come up with a counter claim to Sakumo's reasoning.

"Don't ruff him up too bad or you mother will have your heads." Was the copy ninja's quiet reply as he continued on down the street.

Sakura and Haruka turned around and noticed the absence of the boys.

"Honey, where did the twins go? Don't they want ice-cream?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Oh they just saw an old friend and wanted to catch up. I'm sure they'll show up soon." Kakashi replied offhandedly.

'_or not'_ he added to himself when he heard a young man in the distance yell in fright. Behind his mask Kakashi smirked and draped an arm around his daughter and wife sending glares to every male unfortunate enough to be walking down the street. The twins took after him more than he realized.

**Review Please :)**


	3. Fading Pt One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Just a reminder **_**Hatake Strings**_** does not follow a specific timeline. But it is best if you read the next few chapters in the order they appear. They are a continuous story.**

**Fading Part One:**

"SCREW YOU! YOU BASTERD!"

"YOU ALREADY DID! CRAZY BITCH!"

"GO TO HELL!" She screamed throwing a vase into the wall next to his head. It shattered and sprayed him with water and dying flowers.

"FINE BY ME! HELL WOULD BE A LOT NICER THAN STAYING HERE WITH YOU ANYWAY!" His retreating figure shouted back.

"GET OUT! JUST GET THE HELL OUT!" Sakura yelled, angry tears falling down her face.

Kakashi's retort was slamming the door. The force of it knocked the family portrait in the hallway off the wall. It's glass popping out of its frame in jagged pieces.

Sakura screamed into the now silent kitchen before she broke down and fell into a chair. Her head fell onto her arms and she sobbed staining the table cloth. The romantic table setting for two mocked her. The red roses in the middle seemed to droop over the anniversary dinner getting cold on the china plates.

"Mom?" a quiet voice asked.

Sakura jumped like she'd been electrocuted and hastily wiped tears from her flushed cheeks. She turned in the chair to see a concerned Sakumo, a fuming Kazuhiko, and a trembling Haruka complete with tears of her own.

"Hey sweeties you're home early." She said making herself busy gathering dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Mom, are you ok?" Sakumo asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart."

"But…"

"You guys know what would help me out a lot? If you could go separate your laundry for me. I'd appreciate it." Sakura continued with her back to them scrubbing imaginary food off the already clean plate.

Kazuhiko headed down the hall his arm wrapped around Haruka. Sakumo hesitated for just a bit more before following his siblings.

"It will be alright." Kazuhiko whispered to his little sister.

"But mom and dad were fighting." She sniffed.

"All moms and dads fight sometimes. It will be okay. They just need to cool off for a bit. Just like us when we fight." Sakumo assured her sounding a lot more confident that he felt.

The twins' words worked and Haruka dried her eyes before slipping into her room. Sakumo and Kazuhiko walked across the hall into their shared bedroom. Kazuhiko went straight to the window sliding it open. He was already halfway out when Sakumo stopped him.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't do it."

"Someone has to do something." Kazuhiko bit back

"Stay out of it Kazuhiko. Didn't you just tell Haruka _'it will be alright'_? We didn't even hear the whole fight. You don't even know what happened."

"What _happened _is that dad made mom cry."

"And? She made him angry too are you going after her next? I think you're still mad that dad got after you about skipping training for that robot movie the other day and you want to take it out on him."

"I am not! Unlike you I'm not just gonna let dad get away with hurting mom's feelings!" Kazuhiko hissed back.

"If mom wanted to she could have laid him flat and you know it. She doesn't need you getting on dad's case in her behalf." Sakumo said, but his words fell on deaf ears as Kazuhiko sprung lightly out the window.

* * *

><p>Kakashi ordered another shot; the bartender looked a bit concerned because while Kakashi was a regular, he always drank in moderation. The jounin never indulged in this much alcohol, something bad must have happened. As the Copy nin brought the drink to his masked lips he suddenly found himself and his drink flying through the air as a small chakra infused fist hit him square in the jaw.<p>

Kakashi wondered if it was due to the fact that he was so use to his son's chakra signature that he did not notice Kazuhiko's intentions or if he was just too drunk. But a familiar chakra signature was not enough to deter years of automatic fight response training. Before Kazuhiko or even Kakashi knew what happened, the older shinobi had pinned the ten year old genin against the wall with one hand, the other bound in a fist poised inches away from the boy's face. The bar went quiet and Kakashi was sure his shaky breath was the only sound in the room.

"DO IT! GO AHEAD! HIT ME!" Kazuhiko challenged and as much as Kakashi felt like taking him up on that offer, he had never raised a hand to any of his children before and he certainly wasn't going to start now, no matter how much alcohol he had.

"Go home now." was the Copy Nin's reply as he unceremoniously let his son drop to the dirty bar floor.

Whatever retort Kazuhiko was going to make was cut off by his twin who appeared behind him and proceeded to drag him out of the dark smoke filled room. The glance Sakumo sent his father before quickly looking away was one filled with disappointment as he quietly pulled his brother out the door. And that glance had hurt far more than Kazuhiko's rage filled punches ever could.

The bar suddenly became noisy again and not many of its patrons noticed the blond man who put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Walk with me" Naruto said. It wasn't a command per say but the tone was there and Kakashi found himself following the Sixth Hokage out the door and into the fresh night air.

The two men walked side by side but it was evident Naruto was the one leading and had a destination in mind. Neither spoke, this usually never bothered Kakashi because they always had a companionable silence, tonight however it felt tight with tension.

They soon found themselves at the cenotaph. Kakashi raised his eyebrows in confusion. Sure he visited the memorial everyday but why on earth would Naruto bring him here? The Rokudaime and Kakashi came to a stop in front of it. They each knelt and said a prayer then stood back up. A few silent moments went by before Naruto spoke.

"It's a nice night."

"Hn."

"Happy Anniversary by the way. What's the number? Eleven?"

"Twelve." Kakashi corrected quietly quite sure Naruto knew exactly what number it was.

"Oh yea that's right. Wow twelve years. They go by fast don't they? I can't believe Hinata and I will celebrate our tenth this June. Sometimes I get so caught up in life and Hokage work that I forget about the important things in life. I come here sometimes to remember them, the important things. It may sound silly but by coming here and honoring the dead I remember the living. The important living people in my life. Coming here reminds me that I have so much to be grateful for. So much that I shouldn't take for granted because it could all be gone tomorrow." Naruto said his blue eyes seemed to stare off into something only he could see.

"It's not silly. I get it." Kakashi said, showing Naruto that he understood the hidden message. It meant:

'_Don't hold a grudge. Tell your family you love them today. Because we are Shinobi and while tomorrow is never promised, for us it's next to nonexistent.' _

"Well I suppose we had better get home. Don't wanna keep our lovely wives waiting. They are probably worried about us." The blond man said.

Kakashi knew Naruto long enough to know that translated to:_ 'Kakashi let's get your drunk ass back home before our women come after both of ours.'_

"Hn." Kakashi agreed, following Naruto to their subdivision.

* * *

><p>The clock on the wall read 10:03. Kakashi walked quietly down the hall pausing to look in on the boys. Their room was empty; not surprising but Kakashi paused contemplating where he should go looking for them. Were they in one of their usual places? Or had they gone looking for him in one of his? He turned across the hallway to Haruka's room. Yet his daughter's room was empty too. What the hell? It was one thing for his sons to take off. It was another matter entirely if his little girl was missing too. Now Kakashi was actually worried.<p>

"They are camping out on the Hokage mount with Guy tonight. I think he said something about giving us a break from the kids for our anniversary." His wife's voice spoke up from behind him.

Kakashi turned but Sakura was already walking down the hall towards the kitchen. He sighed and followed her but paused in the doorway. Sakura was busying herself with making some tea.

"The boys have training at seven and Haruka has to be at the academy by eight. Do I need to go get them or is he bringing them here?" He asked.

"He said he would have them back by six o clock exactly." She said turning to him offering him a porcelain cup of tea. He took the peace offering but grasped her hand as well. Sakura looked up at him and he held her gaze.

"Sakura I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I was wrong, you have every right to be mad at me but I'm asking for your forgiveness. So please, forgive me?" He spoke sincerely with no preamble or beating around.

Kakashi was never one to admit defeat nor was he one to apologize and he certainly never apologized first. Sakura had to admit that she was just like him in that regard. Normally if they fought, which in of itself was extremely rare, they would just pretend that it never happened and eventually forget the fight all together. Suddenly a foreboding thought shot through her very core. But she pushed it away, he didn't have a mission and nowadays he didn't often go on anything above B-rank missions.

"Of course I forgive you. Will you forgive me? I was just being vindictive. I didn't mean anything I said." She admitted.

He sat his cup aside and she did likewise as his arms circled around her waist pulling her flush against his chest. Kakashi ran his hands up and down her sides as he kissed every available service of her face and she returned the favor. Finally they broke away and walked down to their bedroom. Fully intending to make good use of the time Guy had given them. Kakashi hated to be indebted to the man but he would make an exception tonight.

**End of Fading Part One**

**Review please **


	4. Fading Pt Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Fading Part Two**

"Uncle Guy can we go inside now?" Sakumo asked.

"Not yet." Guy said holding onto the handle of the front door while looking down at his watch.

Sakumo just sighed. Haruka wiped the sleep from her eyes. They were standing outside their house at 5:58 in the morning holding sleeping bags and packs. Their neighbor, Mr. Yoshida, stepped out to his own porch to grab the morning paper and gave them a wave with a curious look. Kazuhiko waved back a bit embarrassed.

"Now?" Haruka ventured

"Not yet."

"Uncle we've been out here for five minutes! Let us in!" Kazuhiko said feed up with his Uncles tactics.

"No can do. I promised your mother I'd have you home at six o clock exactly." He said striking his nice guy pose. Haruka and Kazuhiko groaned. Sakumo pushed past them and made to open the door.

"Sakumo, ninjas must learn to be patient. Wait for the opportune moment before striking with youthful intensity and Passion! And yet you must also learn to never let it pass you by for you may never get another chance!" Guy said holding his hand over his heart.

"It's 6:01." Sakumo said opening the door. Guy face planted into the ground dramatically.

All three kids stopped in their tracks, their jaws dropping to the linoleum kitchen floor. Kakashi and Sakura were holding hands, leaning across the table with their foreheads pressed against each other. As if the goo goo eyes they gave each other weren't enough they were giggling like love struck teenagers on a date. Giggling! The Hatake children did not think their dad was capable of giggling.

"Hi sweeties! Would you like some breakfast?" Sakura asked jumping up to grab some dishes.

"Hey Guy are you staying for breakfast?" Kakashi asked the man who had just come in.

"No I have to get going. I just wanted to say Happy Anniversary since I did not see you yesterday."

"Thanks Guy, oh and thanks for taking the kids. Did they behave?"

"Of course. We even got in some training exercises after roasting marshmallows." He announced.

Kakashi looked at his kids and almost pitied them. Almost.

"Well my eternal rival, I must be off. I have a very rigorous passion filled training regimen for my new youthful students! They are eagerly awaiting my dynamic arrival." He posed again before heading out.

As the family sat down to eat, Kazuhiko warily sat away from his dad, putting as much table between them as he could. Kakashi said nothing as he sipped his coffee. Sakura ever observant as a mom and kunoichi looked between her son and husband. Just as she was about to say something a knock rapped quickly on the door. She looked at Kakashi but he looked as surprised as she did. Before he could even stand to answer it a masked ANBU member appeared next to him holding out an official looking scroll. Unfazed Kakashi took it and the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

"That was rude. They could have waited till someone answered the door." Haruka stated.

Kakashi smiled at her before unrolling the scroll. He scanned it quickly and a frown formed on his face.

"What is it?" Sakura asked looking concerned.

"A special mission from the Hokage. I'm to leave immediately." He said while standing. He drained the rest of his coffee and placed the mug in the sink. He stopped to kiss Sakura before leaving the room.

Haruka sunk in her chair with a pout on her lips. Sakumo bit into his food but did not taste it. Kazuhiko just pushed his around his plate.

"Kaz you have training today, you should eat." His mother said.

"I'm not that hungry." Kazuhiko replied.

"Mom, how long's dad going to be gone?" Haruka asked

"I don't know baby. When he comes back you should ask him. Now eat before your food gets cool." She chide.

Kakashi returned a short time later but instead of his usual jounin fatigues he wore traditional ANBU attire. His red and white porcelain mask hung from his belt. The foreboding feeling Sakura had the day before came back and smacked her with full force. She stood up quickly startling the kids. They looked between their parents noticing the tension filling the room.

"Wait, what kind of mission are you going on? Certainly you're not going alone." Distress evident in her voice.

"Just a simple tracking and surveillance it's nothing to worry about." He assured her putting his hands on her waist.

"Then why the ANBU uniform?" Sakumo spoke up.

"It is a requirement for this mission." Kakashi answered.

"But dad you're not in ANBU anymore." Kazuhiko said.

"Once an ANBU always an ANBU. Remember that if you want to join when you are older. Yes I did leave and was free to do so. But once I joined my life became the property of the Hokage and all the Hokages after. Unlike other shinobi even if I retire I may be called on to serve Konohagakure should the Hokage require me to do so. And I would not have it any other way." He explained patiently.

"And if the ANBU member is too old to continue being a Shinobi what happens then?" Kazuhiko asked.

"I wouldn't know. I've never known and ANBU member who's lived to reach old age." Kakashi answered honestly.

Sakura and the kids wore identical looks of alarm. Noticing how they perceived his words Kakashi strove to do damage control.

"Except for me of course." He joked. His family still looked uneasy but Haruka spoke up then and changed the subject.

"Daddy how long will you be gone?"

"The mission says to expect up to two months but for you I'll make it one." He said bending down and ruffling her hair. She smiled and put her arms around him. Kakashi's arms wrapped easily around her small frame.

"I love you Sweet Pea." He whispered kissing her the crown of her head like he normally did for all his children before each mission.

Kakashi stood up and moved on to Sakumo. He grasped him firmly by the shoulders before pulling him into a tight embrace

"I love you son."

"Love you dad."

Kakashi moved on to Kazuhiko who stiffened and looked down. Kakashi didn't even pause and gathered his son into his arms.

"I love you Kaz. I'm proud of you." He said pulling away with a smile. Kazuhiko stared at his dad for a second before throwing himself back into his dad's arms and buried his face in Kakashi's chest.

"I'm sorry dad." was his muffled reply.

"It's fine Kaz. Thanks for knocking some sense into me." He said nudging his son.

"Hey no fair Kaz! Why do you get two hugs?" Haruka fumed

Kakashi grunted as he fell backwards after being tackled by Sakumo and Haruka. He landed in a heap on the floor with his three kids on top of them. Sakura laughed at the looks on their faces and soon they were joining her.

"Alright, alright you little weirdoes go get ready. I will see you when I get home." Kakashi said standing up and dusting kids off him. They grinned and stuck their tongues out at him jokingly before darting off to their rooms.

"Listen to your mother while I'm gone!" He called after them before turning his attention to his wife.

Sakura smiled as he pulled her against him. Her hands moved up his chest and tangled in his hair. She gently pulled on the silver locks till he was within kissing distance. His hands rested on her hips tracing patterns on them with his thumbs. He kissed her slow and deep. As they pulled away she rested her forehead against his, letting their noses touch. Her fingers still played with his hair.

"What rank is it?" she asked inquiring about the mission.

"S" He said simply

Sakura bit her lip, the fear she had been feeling the past couple days returned, strangling her heart. Kakashi was taken aback when her lips crashed desperately against his. He held her steady and kissed her back.

"I have to go." He murmured against her lips.

"Don't. Please don't. Refuse the mission." She begged in a tone that worried him. She had never asked him to refuse a mission before.

"You know I can't. What's wrong Sakura?" he asked. He brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"I just have a bad feeling. I don't know I can't explain it. Surely Naruto could find someone else to go."

"His hands are tied. Honestly Sakura have you no faith in me?"

"Of course I do but…" She was cut off when his lips claimed hers.

"Just come back to me." She whispered when he pulled away.

"Always." He said. He kissed her once more before pulling on both masks and disappearing in a shower of leaves.

**End of Fading Part Two**

**Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Should I quit it? **


	5. Fading Pt Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…be very grateful for that.**

**A/N: Just a reminder Hatake Strings doesn't follow a timeline, just this family. And anything goes :)**

**Fading Part Three**

"Again"

"But Konohamaru Sensei, we've been at it for hours! Can't we take a break? Kazuhiko asked.

"Again" The brown haired man said not bothering to look up from _Make-out Paradise_. The little orange book never left his side.

"But there has to be an easier way to do this." Ine Akimichi said brushing her brown hair out of her pale blue eyes.

"We _would_ be at a tactical advantage if we could find a short cut or something." Sakumo muttered.

Konohamaru snapped his book shut and stuffed it into his pocket. He looked at them hard for a moment then addressed his genin team.

"I shall impart some words of wisdom that a powerful Shinobi once gave me. Put them to good use."

Kazuhiko, Sakumo, and Ine nodded and leaned in eagerly to hear their Sensei's words.

"_There are no short cuts in the world of Shinobi_! …Now, _again_!" He said. The kids groaned before once again gathering chakra into their feet and charging towards the giant oaks ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at his mahogany desk writing to Gaara about some new trading policies between Leaf and Sand.<p>

"Hokage-Sama"

Naruto looked up at the masked ANBU agent in front of him and gave Sai the go ahead.

"We have received some new information regarding the specialized mission you sent Hatake-San on." He said holding out a sealed scroll.

Naruto took it dispelling the seal. He read it through quickly. His hands clenched around the edges crinkly the paper with each passing sentence.

"You're sure about this?" He asked his voice strained.

"Positive."

"Shit." The Hokage cursed standing up throwing his robe on before heading out the door.

"Sai, get back to your team and tell them to come back now! Dismissed! " Naruto ordered shutting the office door behind him.

Sai went to the window and jumped out his ink and scroll already unfurling in to a giant eagle below him catching him and lifting him back into the predawn sky.

* * *

><p>Sakura trudged downstairs and into the kitchen to make some breakfast before her hospital shift at six. It was a Saturday but the boys still had training at seven. She hoped that they had remembered to set their alarms since she wouldn't be there to wake them up. Then she shrugged. If they did sleep in Konohamaru had no problems barging in and dragging them out of bed himself.<p>

She was just peeling a grapefruit when she heard a familiar knock on the door before it opened. Maybe she and Kakashi were wrong to have given him a key, but she doubted a locked door could have kept him out anyway. Naruto sensing where she was came straight to the kitchen. The lack of his, _'morning Sakura-Chan!'_ in his joking voice made her heart drop to her stomach. No matter how serious his work got his attitude had never changed around her unless something bad had happened. Right now he looked at her seriously in his 'Sage Hokage Mode' face as Sakura dubbed it and she dreaded what she might learn from him.

"I have a special mission for you. I need you to go find Kakashi and bring him back here. I'm canceling his mission."

"What's going on, is he in danger?" She asked

"He likely will be soon. I'm going to send you by yourself. Just in case he needs a medic but also so we can keep a low profile. The enemy is aware of us snooping around and I don't want to send a large team out. They would be too noticeable and the best chance Kakashi has of slipping out, would be if one person went. I know it's risky but from what we've gathered if not treated properly this could escalate into a full scale war." He stated in a somber tone.

Sakura nodded "I will leave immediately. Do you have his coordinates?"

Naruto held out a scroll. "Everything you need is in here. I must be off. This thing is getting out of hand and I need to meet with some other teams. This is just a lot bigger than we thought."

"I understand." Sakura said scanning quickly over the scroll.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck Sakura." He said and vanished.

Sakura sat the scroll down and ran upstairs to her room to get her bag and some fresh supplies. Unbeknownst to her Sakumo and Kazuhiko slipped into the kitchen where Sakumo quickly scribbled down the coordinates. The twins slipped back into bed as their mother hurried back down stairs to check in on them before she left.

Sakura felt bad that they would be alone that night but knew that she could trust them with taking care of the house and Haruka. She put a post-it note on the fridge saying she had a mission and left some money out so that they could order pizza. Sakura tightened her leather gloves before slipping quietly out the house locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Kakashi cursed as he ran atop the trees. He was low on chakra and he was sure his right shoulder was dislocated. His Sharingan was bleeding and blurry. If he could just make it to the border of fire country his chances of getting the information into friendly hands would increase dramatically. The scroll he had contained information that could save Konoha, save his family. Failure was not an option.<p>

'One hundred and three, who puts a hundred and _three_ in their battalion anyway?' he thought sourly as the last three of his enemies pursued him through the forest.

Two of them were closing in fast, one on each side, trying to cut him off. But Kakashi was still mindful of the third who was a long distance fighter. Realizing that they were closing the gap Kakashi decided to even the odds a bit and made a sharp left turn. He shoulder checked the unsuspecting ninja and the two men crashed through the trees. Steel met steel as they danced through air. The unaffiliated ninja began to drive Kakashi back and too late he realized they had emerged from the forest and into an open field.

damn.

Kakashi finally got the upper hand just as one of the ninja's companions burst through the trees throwing a fist full of Shuriken towards him. Kakashi's left hand was preoccupied cutting the head off his opponent and his dislocated shoulder made his right arm react too slowly. The Shuriken hit him square in the chest and he fell backwards landing on the ground hard.

* * *

><p>Naruto had called an emergency council that morning and hurried to explain the situation. They were quick to adjourn which was a great relief to the brown haired jonin who paced outside the Hokage's office. Naruto noticing Konohamaru anxious expression excused himself from the others.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked

"My boys are missing. It is so unlike them to miss practice so I went to their house, Haruka was there alone. I left Ine with her there so she can notify me if they go home. I've been looking for them all over the village. I did find this on Sakumo's desk; does it mean anything to you?" Konohamaru asked handing over a crumpled piece of paper.

Naruto took it and realized the series of numbers were Kakashi's coordinates he had told Sakura earlier.

"DAMN IT! They are going after them! Let's go I will brief you on the way." He said. A confused Konohamaru hurried after him.

Naruto ran with all his might hoping against hope that he would find his godsons soon.

* * *

><p>The other shinobi smiled, the Great Copy Ninja was down and not moving. But just to be on the safe side and to make a substantial profit he would take his head. The bounty for Kakashi Hatake was ranked in the top three in the bingo book. He pulled his tanto from its sheath and leaped from his tree bringing it down towards the Copy nin with a practiced arch. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of pink but by then it was too late. The ground under him jutted up from the earth and he was impaled on a pike made of rock. His tanto slipped from his dead hand and clattered to the ground.<p>

Sakura ignored the dead shinobi suspended in the air from her jutsu and ran to her husband. She ripped his uniform and mask with her chakra induced strength. Her fingers moved to his throat looking for a pulse. She found none. Sakura put her mouth on his and exhaled before doing compressions on his chest with hands coated in green healing chakra. Healing the same time as doing CPR was difficult but she wasn't Konoha's Head Medic for nothing.

"Mom!" Sakura looked up as her sons came to a stop in front of her. Not bothering to question how or why they were there she set them to work.

"Sakumo gather your lightning chakra into your fingers please." He did as he was told watched as his mother brought his hands to his dad's chest. His dad jerked but then nothing.

"Kaz…" but her other son had already guessed what his mom was doing and started CPR while Sakura healed his chest. She pulled Kaz back and looked a Sakumo.

"Again!" she ordered

Shock. Breathe. Compressions.

"Again!"

Shock. Breathe. Compressions.

"Damn it Kakashi!" She yelled hitting his chest.

It happened in moments but it felt like hours. Kakashi gasped taking in a rattled breath of air. He groaned and finally opened his eyes to see his wife with tears coming down her face and his sons looking at him in relief. They were all spattered with blood, his most likely.

"Woman stop shouting, they can hear you in the afterlife." Kakashi muttered and grabbed his head.

"Now is not the time to be joking! You died! You ungrateful…" Sakura trailed off with dark words under her breath.

Kakashi sat up and looked at the dead man suspended above him. He looked over and saw the half decapitated other one. He looked around the rest of the field but saw nothing.

"Where is the third one?" he asked

"The third one?" Sakura looked confused.

Just then fistfuls of senbon shot from the trees. Fired by the last enemy nin. She had caught up. The deadly senbons flew towards the backs of Sakumo and Kazuhiko. Both would be unable to dodge in time.

"NO!" Sakura and Kakashi's identical cry of horror echoed across the field.

* * *

><p>Ine bit her lip. She didn't mind watching Haruka while waiting for her teammates, but there was a foreboding feeling creeping up on her that she couldn't place. It made her anxious and stir crazy. She was a girl of action. She hated the waiting. They had put in a movie but it did little to distract her thoughts. Konohamaru Sensei had sent a shadow clone earlier telling her he had an idea of where the boys went and that he'd bring them back soon, but the vague message just worried her more. Ine's thoughts drifted to her teammate's faces unconsciously lingering on Sakumo's for a bit longer.<p>

They were identical but Ine knew the subtitle differences and habits of each of the Hatake boys. It disappointed them a bit that they could not pull a switch on her the way they liked to do to others. That thought gave her a small smile as she remembered of all the fun times they had pulling pranks. She sighed shaking her head as her thoughts turned melancholy. She turned her attention to the T.V. hoping for a distraction that never came.

**End of Fading Part Three**

**A/N: Don't hate me… review please. Thanks for reading. The Story will continue in Fading Part Four. **


	6. Fading Pt Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: updated early because ****Hodgeheg and ****kisses-diana**** asked me to. **

**Fading Part Four **

_Just then fistfuls of senbon shot from the trees. Fired by the last enemy nin. She had caught up. The deadly senbons flew towards the backs of Sakumo and Kazuhiko. Both would be unable to dodge in time. _

"_NO!" Sakura and Kakashi's identical cry of horror echoed across the field. _

Sakumo and Kazuhiko saw flashes of pink and silver as they fell backwards landing on their rears. Sakura and Kakashi had thrown themselves over their sons acting like human shields. The senbons lodged in their backs. Kakashi was already moving. He ripped what senbons he could reach out of his shoulder and sent them flying back. One found the target and the enemy kunoichi fell off her perch and landed on the ground unmoving.

The twins scrambled out from under their parents. Sakura was shaking her arms barley holding her up where she kneeled over on the grass. Kakashi slumped back down to the ground next to her.

"Mom? Dad?" Kazuhiko and Sakumo knelt next to them. Sakumo reached out to remove a senbon.

"Don't touch them! They're poisoned." Sakura warned.

Kakashi had realized it too. What was left of his chakra was tied up in knots. His limbs did not listen to him and he could not form seals. He didn't even have control over his sharingan which was a strange sensation. The boys looked distraught.

"What do we do?" Sakumo asked looking between his mother and father.

"My top left pocket there is a scroll. You need to get it back to uncle Naruto. But before you leave gather as much dry wood around us as you can. You need to burn our bodies. " Kakashi said

The twins looked at him with horror. He knew that they had been taught how easily the enemy could extract information from a corpse. But he felt it was best if he clarified anyway.

"We _are_ going to die anyway and we've seen too much. Know too much. I would have done it myself by now if I could form the seals." Kakashi continued bluntly

"But surely if we get you to Konoha Granny Tsunade could…" Kazuhiko started

"We would be dead weight slowing you down. Time is of the essence. You must hurry." Kakashi stated

"But…" Sakumo protested

"That's an order! You are now on your first official S-ranked mission. You are Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Act like it! " Kakashi growled out, pulling rank on his genin sons.

"It's okay sweeties. Listen to your father. Our bodies are numb from the poison, we won't feel a thing." Sakura lied easily to her sons.

"Hurry there is not much time left. Take care of each other and your siste…" Kakashi fell forward before he could finish his sentence. Sakura collapsed next to him. It was getting hard to breath.

"Mom…Dad…"

"It's okay sweeties. It will be okay." Sakura whispered weakly. Her vision blurred.

Kakashi Hatake looked at his wife. He hoped she would see in his eyes everything he could not say. Sakura Hatake desperately wanted to touch him one last time but her fingers couldn't seem to close the two inch gap. Their sons were saying something but they could not hear them. A moment later Kazuhiko and Sakumo Hatake slowly began fading from their sight.

**End of Fading Part Four**

**A/N: I know it's rather small bear with me. Thanks for reading. Leave a review before you go. This story will conclude in **_**Fading Part Five**_** or chapter 7 of Hatake Strings. Hatake Strings will pick up again in chapter 8. Honestly this story was originally two chapters long, and they followed the backstory in Hatake Strings so I put them in here. After the third chapter I decided it was pointless to delete them and post them in a separate fanfic. **


	7. Fading Pt Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Fading Part Five**

_Kakashi Hatake looked at his wife. He hoped she would see in his eyes everything he could not say. Sakura Hatake desperately wanted to touch him one last time but her fingers couldn't seem to close the two inch gap. Their sons were saying something but they could not hear them. A moment later Kazuhiko and Sakumo Hatake slowly began fading from their sight. _

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes before quickly shutting them against the harsh white light. She watched the spots behind her eyelids fade then tried opening them again. Squinting this time all she could see was white. A white ceiling. White walls. White curtains. It all seemed so familiar yet different. She realized then that she had seen this place many times, just not from this angle.<p>

The hospital, she was at the hospital but instead of playing healer she was the patient. Sakura sat up suddenly, remembering why she was here in the first place. Relief flooded through her when attention landed on the other bed in the room. Kakashi was sleeping. An oxygen mask replaced his cloth one, but when she glanced at his stats on the computer screen they were normal. Her eyes traveled over to the chairs against the wall. Kazuhiko and Sakumo were just starting to rub the sleep from their eyes. They blinked against the morning light coming through the window, and then they noticed her.

"MOM!" they bolted towards her.

"Shh." She held her finger to her lips pointing to their dad.

"It's okay mom. He hasn't woken up yet. You guys slept through a lot." Kaz said.

"How are you feeling mom?" Sakumo asked

"I'm just fine sweeties, a little tired but fine." She assured them.

Their smiles were blinding and they hopped up on her bed warping themselves around her; mindful of her own oxygen mask cords. She yanked it over her head before tossing it aside and pulled them tight against her. She stroked their hair gently. There was a lot she wanted to ask. Many who, what, where, when, why, and how questions. But that could wait. Sakura just wanted to assure herself that they were okay. Their peace was short lived however when three very loud blonds burst thought the room.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME SHE WAS AWAKE?" Tsunade yelled at the nurses.

"Sakura- chan…oww damn it Ino! I need to talk to her. I'm the Hokage after all." Naruto complained.

"Forehead, how are you feeling?" Ino asked after plowing him over.

"I'm fine pig." Sakura answered.

"Okay now move you two I need to check her over." Tsunade said shoving past the medic and the Sixth.

"Hey granny Tsunade, she works for me now; wait your turn!" Naruto growled out.

"Her wellbeing comes first _boy_!" Her demining use of the word _boy_ was a contradiction as she had to look up at Naruto to say it to the taller man's face.

Naruto and Tsunade were then knocked down as Sakura pushed past them. Ino and the boys had jumped back when she had launched herself out of the bed. The room went quite as Sakura threw her arms around Kakashi who just woke up. She shook silently and he held her tight. The adults in the room looked at each other and made a silent unanimous decision to leave. Ino Akimichi pulled her surrogate nephews out with them. Naruto shut the door carefully and Mr. and Mrs. Hatake were left alone.

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down the twins faces. Sakumo reached over and tried to pull the scroll out from under his dad who had landed face down. Kazuhiko wiped his nose on his sleeve and pushed against his dad's still form. He rolled his dad over as far as he could to create a gap wide enough for his brother to wiggle the scroll free. They stood and moved quickly back towards the forest, gathering dead branches at the edge of the field. Neither spoke, each boy lost in his own dark thoughts. Mechanically they began to place the branches over their parents in a pyre. The twins had stopped bothering to wipe the tears from their eyes. Their world was blurred and they did not even notice they were no longer alone.<p>

Less than five minutes had passed, since their parents collapsed, before an exploding tagged kunai was embedded into the ground at their feet. Acting instinctively on the training their dad drilled into them, Kazuhiko and Sakumo were already moving back towards their parent's bodies in a series of backflips. They were already forming seals by the time they landed on their feet.

Kazuhiko's _Great Waterfall technique _blasted through the trees, slamming down on the group of enemy nin. Sakumo's lightning infused wire strings surged through the giant wave. They wrapped around the legs of a shinobi who balanced on top of the water with chakra infused feet. The man was dragged down under the electrified wave. Kazuhiko ran atop the water pulling his chakra imbued ninjato out of the scabbard on his back. Shuriken rained down on him but were deflected by Sakumo's own. Kazuhiko didn't even blink knowing his twin had his back. One of the lucky ones who dodged the wave sprung from the trees, pulling out his katana.

The man and boy clashed under a shower of sparks as their steel blades rang across the field. Kazuhiko danced in, around, and under the older nin's blade. There was a flicker in the flashes of steel and then Kazuhiko was sprayed with blood from his opponent's neck. Two others engaged Kazuhiko before their dead comrade could even sink to the ground. The water from Kazuhiko's attack had receded and the field had turned into a marsh. The mud slowed movement and relentlessly pulled at Kazuhiko's ankles. He jumped back to his brother on dry land. Sakumo flicked his wires out at the two opponents in hot pursuit of his brother.

They deflected the wires to the side. Each began forming seals. The earth sprung up in giant spikes around the two boys threatening to impale them. Sakumo jumped in front of his brother. His hands flew through seals. The air crackled around him and lightning shout out from his palms in all directions splintering the spikes into a harmless cloud of dust. Which was probably what the enemy wanted as they used its cover to appear on either side of the younger shinobi. Their kunai filled hands stretched out aiming for Kazuhiko and Sakumo's throats.

Seven minutes had passed since Sakura and Kakashi had collapsed. The impact from the two enemy shinobi never came. Instead they were driven into the ground at the twins' feet. Each died from a Rasengan to the back. One killing blow was delivered from Sakumo and Kazuhiko's sensei Konohamaru Sarutobi, the other from their uncle and godfather Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto and Konohamaru were not alone. Four masked ANBU, two of which Sakumo was sure were Sai and Yamato, and Guy created a perimeter around Tsunade and Ino both of whom had already started working on Sakura and Kakashi. Their hands glowed green while…

'_Wait. Aunt Ino and Granny Tsunade wouldn't be working on mom and dad unless there was something to be worked on.'_ Sakumo realized. He looked to his brother and could tell Kaz had come to the same conclusion he did.

"Get them back to Konoha." Naruto ordered gesturing to the twins. Konohamaru moved forward to lead them back.

"No. I'm staying with mom and dad." Kazuhiko stated

"Me too." Sakumo said surprising everyone. It was normal for Kazuhiko to defy authority but never once did Sakumo and neither boy had ever disobeyed Naruto. Their parents, yes all the time, but never their favorite uncle and idol.

"Guy, Konohamaru." Was the only thing Naruto needed to say before both boys found themselves thrown over a shoulder of one of the two men, on an express ride through the trees back to Konoha.

Their shouts of protest faded after a few moments. Naruto walked over to Sakura and Kakashi. A lump formed is his throat and his stomach twisted into a worried knot. He held himself back as he watched Tsunade and Ino work on his two best friends. He had grown over the years. He was a seasoned Shinobi and the Hokage. He had seen a lot of sorrows, joys, horrors, miracles. He'd seen it all, but this was one sight he never wanted to see. He knew that He and Hinata could raise the kids along with their own. Financially they could handle it. Yet Naruto knew that even though they loved Sakumo, Kazuhiko, and Haruka just as much as their own children, the Hatake children needed their real parents.

Sai came back with his report. The mission was a success, the enemy was defeated, Konoha was safe. Naruto took it all in stride, looking towards Kakashi and Sakura. It was good news. He should be happy but he just wasn't. Sai noticed his behavior and understanding came into his eyes. Sai had learned a lot over the years on team Kakashi. He was no longer ignorant of emotions and he let his hand rest on Naruto's shoulder.

"They will be okay." The pale man said it like a fact.

"Yes if anyone can make it, it would be those two." Yamato added with just as much conviction.

"I know." Naruto said.

The three men were relieved when Tsunade announced they were right.

* * *

><p>Sakura sank into her bed with a grateful sigh. Honestly hospital beds had to be the worst. It seemed as if her husband held the same sentiments since he groaned appreciatively after sinking down next to her.<p>

"It feels good to be home." Sakura said propping herself up on her elbow.

"Hmm." He agreed turning to face her. He let his fingers ghost up and down her side.

Sakura shivered slightly but not from being cold, the whole room suddenly seemed warmer. She pushed her fingers through his silver hair. Kakashi's hand trailed back up and continued on. He brushed a pink lock of hair from her face with his thumb as he tilted her head to him. Their lips met and their kisses turned hungry. His mouth moved to her neck as her hands slipped under his shirt.

_**BANG**_

And that was the sound of their bedroom door as it hit the wall from where the kids threw it open. They pulled away from each other reluctantly as the Hatake children hopped onto the bed and started chatting at them while they fought each other for the attention of their parents. Kakashi looked at Sakura with a silent promise in his eyes that clearly said:

'_We will finish this later.' _

She smiled at him before turning her attention to her daughter.

'_Yes later.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fading is finished! Yay! Okay now I will continue with **_**Hatake Strings**_**. Leave a review before you go. Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thanks to ****Hodgeheg**** for being my BETA on this. Go read her stuff! Especially if you like Ghost Hunt and Naruto. Thanks to ****iismadman97 for his continued support and beating upside the head to get me to write this. **

* * *

><p>Spots of sun danced on the back of his flak jacket as the leaves above his head rustled in the light breeze. Next to him on his left Ino and Chouji leaned against a railing. Chouji fidgeted a bit with his hands which were actually void of any snacks. On Kakashi's immediate right, flanked by two ANBU, the Hidden Leaf's Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Hinata sat on a bench. Directly across from them the Sunagakure ANBU stood at attention on either side of their Kazekage. Gaara and his wife Matsuri sat on a matching bench. Next to them Temari stood leaning against her giant fan.<p>

The groups of people were silent in their wait. All were great shinobi of the highest caliber; they knew the virtue called patience. Yet all of them, the Kages included, couldn't help the glances they cast towards the doors of the concrete arena building down the walkway ahead of them. Kakashi wondered if the preliminary rounds of the chuunin exams always lasted this long. It didn't seem to drag on like this when he was on the inside watching Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke fight their way through the preliminary matches. Maybe it just felt longer because he hadn't seen his boys since the morning they left for the second stage in the forest of death. Yet he was sure they had made it through the forty fourth training ground. Sakura was head medic over the exams this year. Had they been unable to make it she would have contacted him and he would be at the hospital with them rather than leaning against the railing that was leaving a rather nasty kink in his back.

He straightened his posture just slightly. It wouldn't look good to seem as if he were fidgeting. Every shinobi there represented his or her country and it wouldn't do to show any sign of weakness in front of anyone from a different hidden village even if they were friends. It wouldn't do to forget that the whole purpose of villages hosting the chuunin exams was to test the military strength of each hidden village.

"What the hell is taking them so long?"

Of course when their leader was Naruto Uzumaki all thoughts of proper decorum and etiquette were thrown right out the window. Gaara smiled at his friend across from him.

"I'm sure they will be done soon." The Godaime Kazekage assured the Rokudaime Hokage.

Suddenly, as if to prove the Kazekage right, the doors to the arena opened up. Shikamaru who was proctoring the preliminaries held the doors open for the genins who began to walk, hobble, limp, and in Sakumo's case get carried between his two teammates down the walkway. The older group of Shinobi broke apart as they moved toward the sweat, grime, and bruised covered children.

Kana Nara walked up to her mother Temari. The brown haired girl exclaimed that it was a rather troublesome exam because it was so boring. It also seemed that it was too troublesome to exert herself by helping her cousin Ai who had hurt her right leg during the preliminaries. Sasuke Uzumaki helped her instead. Even though Kana won her match she was given a sound smack on the head from her mother for being so lazy.

Sasuke kept his arm around Ai as she limped towards her dad. Gaara and Matsuri hurried to her. Ai's shoulders shook and she looked at the ground. She hadn't won her match. Gaara pulled his daughter to him whispering that there was always next year.

Sasuke was soon pulled away by his own parents. Naruto ruffled his son's spiky blond hair when he told them he had won his match. Hinata brushed the mussed hair away from his pale eyes but he pulled away when she tried to wipe the grime off his cheek with a handkerchief.

"Mom!" he protested and pulled away.

Kakashi walked up to Kazuhiko and Ine who held Sakumo between them. He put a hand on the young girls shoulder.

"Thanks Ine. I can take it from here. I'm sure you want to see your parents." He said gesturing to Ino hurrying up the sidewalk behind him. Chouji followed her at a slower pace.

Ine smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks uncle." she said.

Sakumo groaned a bit when his injured leg got bumped and his teammates winced in sympathy as Kakashi moved the boy over his shoulder. Ine gave Sakumo a gentle pat on the shoulder before moving off towards her mother. Sakumo's face went a bit pink at having his dad give him a piggy back ride all the way home but he knew his twin was exhausted. Kazuhiko however kept pace with his dad and filled him in on the happenings.

Sakura would be working late because of the twins but Kakashi was glad they both had won their matches and were moving on. It was surprising to hear that the twins were to face each other in the first match of the final rounds. An awkward silence fell over them and both boys looked away from each other. Pitting teammates against each other was bad enough; pitting family against each other was even worse, pitting identical twin brothers against each other…well Kakashi could only hope that the next month would pass quickly. Kazuhiko was the first to break the silence.

"Dad, Ine is getting trained by Konohamaru sensei and I think Sakumo would be better training with you since you both have lightning release chakra." He stated plainly.

Kakashi stopped and raised an eyebrow at the boy walking next to him. Who was this kid and what had he done with Kazuhiko? Normally the twins were constantly fighting each other over who got to be trained by him individually. The forest of death must have matured Kaz more than he realized. Kakashi could practically feel the surprise radiating off his son on his back. Obviously Sakumo was just as stunned as he was.

"Kaz, you know you are going to win anyway. You have the potential to go all the way. Why not just have Dad train you instead?" Sakumo asked.

Kazuhiko paused ahead of them but turned around flashing a brilliant smile at his twin.

"Well seeing as we're identical, you have the potential to go all the way too.'Sides I'm going to ask uncle Guy to train me. Taijutsu is my specialty and I'm gonna exploit it for all it's worth so you better get stronger. Don't go thinkin' I'll go easy on ya just because you're my brother." He answered folding his arms across his chest.

Kakashi felt Sakumo nod against his back and smiled behind his mask.

"Well what do you guys think about getting some take out from Ichiraku for dinner tonight?"

"YES!" the twins said in unison as they fist pumped the air.

Kakashi shook his head as a light chuckle escaped him. He blamed their ramen obsession entirely on Naruto, who blended the noodles and feed them to the twins whenever he babysat the toddlers. When Kakashi and Sakura had found out that he wasn't giving them their baby food, he simply said that he would have no part in torturing innocent children by forcing them to consume that awful green paste they called food.

"All right you two, just don't over indulge too much. You guys are going to get cleaned up, eat, then be in bed by nine thirty and up by five thirty tomorrow for training."

"WHAT THE HELL? WE'VE BEEN IN THE FOREST OF DEATH FOR_FIVE_DAYS ONLY TO GET OUT AND END UP SPENDING MOST OF TODAY FIGHTING IN THE PALIMINARIES! AND YOU'RE SAYING WE HAVE TO START TRAINING TOMORROW?"

And there was the Kazuhiko they knew and loved.

"Yes." Kakashi stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well if you want to get Sakumo up that early that's fine. I'm sleeping in…"

"HEY!"

"…_Because _I still need to ask Uncle Guy to train me." Kazuhiko continued ignoring his brother's grumbles coming from behind his dad's back.

"Don't worry about that Kaz. I will talk to your uncle tonight. And I know he will agree with me when I say that since neither of you two are seriously injured you should start training right away. _Especially _if you guys want to survive going up against Sasuke Uzumaki next month."

That shut them up. Sasuke Uzumaki had his dad's strength, his mother's Kekkei Genkai, and the Fourth Hokage's wisdom. He was a quiet and reserved boy who unlike his dad was very patient. He also had a talent for making observations and predicting his enemy's attacks. All in all they were grateful he was a Hidden Leaf shinobi. Kakashi was certain that the only reason the boy wasn't a jounin yet was because he didn't like a lot of attention and tired his best to be average. It was funny that that was the one thing Sasuke Uzumaki failed at.

The twins sighed in defeat. They hated to admit it but their dad was right. Kakashi secured Sakumo carefully on his back before pulling his right arm away to look at his watch.

"You know it's still fairly early, if we hurry you guys can catch Ninja Zombie Three on the TV tonight."

"Really? Mom said we couldn't watch it because she said it would give us nightmares."

Sakumo's voice was a bit guarded in his ear; he didn't want to get his hopes up too much.

Kazuhiko looked up at his dad with pleading eyes. He had been dying to see the third instalment in the series which promised even more zombie ninja gore than its predecessors.

"What your mother doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides after surviving training ground forty four, ninja zombie apocalypses are fairly tame in comparison." Kakashi said smiling at them.

"Dad, you rock!" Kazuhiko exclaimed

"What? I didn't before?" Kakashi asked feigning a hurt voice.

"We just didn't want to inflate your already huge ego." Sakumo deadpanned.

"Do you two want to watch the movie or not?"

Both boys were on their best behavior for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The tapping at the window persisted and Kazuhiko groaned into his pillow willing the annoying sound to quit. He had training with Uncle Guy in a few short hours and… wait, what was making that tapping noise? Kazuhiko sat up slowly and looked across the room. Moonlight peeked through the branches of the tree right outside his window. One of the slender branches tapped its dark fingers against the glass.<p>

"Stupid tree." Kazuhiko mumbled turning back to fluff his pillow.

He caught a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye and as he turned back to the window his eyes widened in horror. There sitting on the branch was the rotting corpse of a shinobi. Loose pieces of skin fell off its bony fingers as he tapped against the glass. Kazuhiko screamed. His legs got tangled in his sheets as he tried to leap out of bed towards his kunai and shuriken in his pouch on the nightstand. The more he struggled to get out the more the sheets wrapped around his legs. Now he was panicking. He thrashed and yelled as he tried to reach his weapons. Suddenly out of the dark dead zombie hands grabbed his shoulders. Kazuhiko yelled again and his fist collided with something in the air above him.

"SHIT! Damn it Kaz,wake up!" His dad's voice ordered from the dark.

Kazuhiko's eyes suddenly snapped open and closed them against the harsh light of the lamp by his bed. He opened them again and was greeted to the sight of Sakumo, his mom, and his dad who was holding the edge of his sleeve against his face to stop his bloody nose. Kazuhiko quickly looked to the window but there were no ninja zombies to be seen. He looked at his family who was looking at him worriedly. He was okay. It was just a bad dream but his heart was still racing.

"You okay?" his twin asked

Kazuhiko's throat felt raw from screaming so he nodded in answer to his brother's question.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked sleepily from the doorway.

"Nothing Sweet Pea, your brother just had a bad dream. Go on back to bed." Sakura said gently.

Haruka nodded and headed back to her room across the hall. Sakura waited for a moment before she turned to her sons.

"I thought I said no scary movies." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think we were watching scary movies?" Kazuhiko's voice came out more strained than he thought it would.

"It was _Ninja Zombie Three _wasn't it?"

All the males in the room shifted rather uncomfortable that she had perceived it correctly. It didn't matter if Sakura was a kunoichi or not. She was a mother and moms knew everything. That's what made them so scary.

"Well that was interesting but I think we should all go to bed now. We all have a busy day waiting for us in the morning." Kakashi mumbled still dabbing at his bloody nose Kazuhiko had unintentionally given him.

Kakashi hoped it wasn't broken. Kazuhiko had a mean punch and he didn't want to go around with bruises under his eyes tomorrow, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Just a second Hon. I think that since some boys went behind our backs, they should be grounded from TV for the rest of the week." Sakura stated

"Dad said we could." Kazuhiko interjected, throwing his dad under the proverbial bus.

Kakashi barely had time to shoot him a betrayed glare before Sakura rounded on him.

"You did what?"

"I told them that they could watch the movie seeing as they made it through the first two exams and the preliminaries." Kakashi said evenly.

Sakura considered that for a moment before she surprisingly let the matter drop.

"Fine, but the next time one of them has a nightmare, you will be the one getting up with them in the middle of the night. And don't even bother asking me to fix that." She said gesturing to her husband's bleeding nose.

"Yes dear. And of course not." Kakashi replied following her out the door, shutting it behind him.

Kazuhiko looked down at his bedspread and pulled at a loose string in the design. His ears were pink and he was angry at himself. It was just a stupid dream. He wasn't a little kid who was afraid of the dark. He Kazuhiko Obito Hatake was a Hidden Leaf shinobi. Shinobi didn't have nightmares; they were brave and didn't let a stupid movie get into their heads. They…

"I was having a bad dream too." His brother's soft admission came from across the room.

Kazuhiko snapped his head up to look at his twin. Sakumo wasn't one to get frightened easily because he rationalized everything. Sakumo would have said something like how dreams were made from images the subconscious dragged out to sort or toss out. It was the brains way of getting rested. Therefore whatever images the brain conjured up during sleep shouldn't bother or frighten you. Kazuhiko gave him a grateful smile. He knew some people scoffed at the thought that twins had psychic powers and while he agreed to an extent, it seemed to him as if his brother always knew what he was thinking. Sakumo always said the things he needed to hear.

"Umm Kaz, seeing as we won't be seeing each other this month, do you think maybe we could sleep like we used to?" Sakumo asked.

Kazuhiko nodded "Sure," he said trying not to sound too eager.

He knew it was inevitable; they would eventually have to spend time apart. They were twins and for now, were lucky to be on the same team. But there would be future missions that they would go on alone. However the longest they had ever been apart was a day at the most and in the morning they would begin one month of individual training for the final rounds of the chuunin exams. Neither Kazuhiko nor Sakumo would admit it out loud but both would miss their twin.

The boys quietly shifted their room around so their beds were pressed together against the far wall. The matching dressers were pushed against the window, not that they were trying to keep zombies out or anything like that. Next to them came their work desks and both wooden nightstands took up the wall opposite of the closet along with the book shelves. Satisfied with their work they flipped the lamps off and crawled under their covers. Each boy pushed his pillow to the center of their much larger bed. They lay together on their backs looking up at the glow in the dark star stickers they had stuck to their ceiling when they were five.

"Sakumo?" Kazuhiko kept his voice quiet just in case his twin had fallen asleep.

"Yeah?"

"...Work hard. Dad and Guy are not going to go easy on us, but it will be worth it when we're chuunins."He felt more than saw Sakumo nod his head.

"Don't worry I plan to. You might win but I'm still going to be your toughest opponent." Sakumo's smile could be heard in his voice.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Kaz said with a smile of his own.

"Just promise me something...give em' hell."

Kazuhiko chuckled quietly and held his hand out in the air next to him. He wasn't surprised in the least when his met his brothers. Kazuhiko Obito and Sakumo Kakashi did their secret handshake in the dark flawlessly before crossing their pinkie fingers together in a silent promise. When they met again they would be stronger. They would be different. They would be rivals. They would still be brothers. They fell asleep with their pinkies intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: While Kaz and Sakumo have their own personalities and mannerisms. They were inspired by my identical twin nephews. Who by the way, are both freaking hilarious and about the same age as the Hatake twins and just as much as a handful. ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Breath<em>

His fingers twitched in anticipation.

_Exhale_

_His _senses were on high alert.

_Breath_

Both of them kept their heads bent with eyes closed for just a few seconds more.

_Exhale_

As the breath left their lungs they calmly raised their heads. Two sets of blue eyes locked from across the field. The message was clear. There would be no mercy. No holding back.

The crowd around them had quieted and waited now with baited breath as they leaned in on the edges of the stadium seats. The first round was about to start. As soon as the proctor lowered his raised hand, the match between the Hatake twins would begin. Who would advance? Who would get the tittle of chunin? Did genetics really matter? What kind of ending was in store when two evenly matched identical twins went head to head? They were about to find out.

Kakashi looked at each of his sons. They were ready. His hand sliced through the air in front of them.

"START!" he yelled even as he jumped back to the side-lines.

The crowd roared as the two young ninja leaped into action. Two smoke bombs filled the arena obscuring the boys from view. Kazuhiko leaped into the air out of the smoky haze. Wire stings shot up from the smoke wrapping tightly around the airborne Kazuhiko. The crowd gasped as the strings were pulled tight slicing through him. The wire strings went slack as wood rained down from the substitution log. Kazuhiko ran through the smoke after he pinpointed where his twin was at from the direction the wires had come from.

Kazuhiko pulled his ninjato from his back using the blade to perform his _wind release: Blades of Wind Barrage _technique. The wind blades blasted the smoke away revealing his identical twin. Sakumo was already countering the wind assault with his _lightning release: White Fang _technique, an original jutsu name after his grandfather. The lightning blade tour up the ground and a few of the arena's trees, nullifying Kazuhiko's wind technique. Kazuhiko danced around the bolts as he sped toward his brother. His ninjato ran through Sakumo's right shoulder. The lightning clone of Sakumo disappeared, the lightning shooting up the ninjato shocking Kazuhiko and sending him flying back before he too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The crowd cheered at the brilliant use of clones and substitutions but soon their cheers died out to be replaced by murmurs of confusion as they looked around the arena for any signs of the real boys. A moment latter two identical shouts rang out across the arena.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The howls sent shivers down peoples spines as the large German Shepherd and giant Doberman each found the scent they were looking for. Sakumo frowned, jumping out of his hole when Hagane dug him up. The Doberman advanced towards him causing him to fall back. His back hit a tree. He was cornered.

"Hey boy did you forget when I hooked you up with that Poodle last week?" Sakumo asked.

Hagane just growled his sleek body glistening in the sun. Sakumo hadn't expected it to work, Hagane was Kaz's summon after all. Sakumo took to the trees grateful for Konohamaru Sensei's diligence in their tree climbing exercise.

Kazuhiko cursed and crawled to a higher branch as Tsuyoi Ashi clawed at the base of the tree he was hiding in trying to reach him. Her sharp claws ripped the bark to shreds.

"Down girl! Down Tsuy!" Kazuhiko yelled in vain. Tsuyoi Ashi's fur bristled as she bared her fangs at him. Kazuhiko realized he wasn't getting down anytime soon. With another curse under his breath he ran his way up the rest of the tree.

The crowd cheered in earnest when two silver haired boys poked their heads up out of the green foliage. Standing atop the leafy canopies their hands flew through the necessary seals as they faced each other. Everyone in the arena gasped. Naruto sat up further on his chair. Genma's senbon fell from his open mouth. Kakashi smirked. Two dragons had risen up to duel. One made of water, the other of earth. Each of the genins had two nature types a feat that was rare for chunins to acquire.

Kazuhiko grimaced as his water release was devoured by Sakumo's. His hands flew through another set. A vortex formed rapidly. It striped down everything in its path. Sakumo's eyes widened. He hadn't expected his twin to combine his wind and water releases together. It was all he could do to pull up a eighteen foot wall of earth and throw out blue electricity at the onslaught of wind and water. Kazuhiko launched himself over the mud wall bringing his sword down on his brother. Sakumo threw himself off the top branch leaving a paper bomb stuck to the place he'd been standing.

The explosion sent a giant plume of dust mingled with splinters of debris into the air. The two boys were lost from sight yet again and the crowed held their breath. Even Kakashi squinted trying to see thought the haze. As it cleared four figures danced around each other in the middle of the arena.

Sakumo and Kazuhiko faced off weaponless. Their taijutsu stances were strange and unfamiliar. Neither seemed be able to find and opening in their opponents defense. Hagane and Tsuyoi Ashi growled and nipped at each other trying to keep the other ninken from attacking their summoner's necks. Suddenly the twins rushed each other; they both finally landed a punch on the other's jaw. Each boy went reeling back from the collision. Both of them landed hard on their backs smacking their heads against the hard earth. The crowd murmured amongst themselves trying to figure out what they had just witnessed. The Hatake twins were lying on the ground unconscious. They had knocked each other out.

Kakashi took a step forward only to stop short when the two boys on the ground disappeared. In their place laid the real Tsuyoi Ashi and Hagane. Sakumo and Kazuhiko had henged themselves and their ninken, pulling a switch on the other. The two dogs still facing off released their henge and began shouting at the other.

"You stole my idea Sakumo!"

"Whatever! You stole mine cus your too dumb to think of anything like that on your own Kaz!"

"Too dumb my ass! I'll show you who's dumb!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it!"

Brother ran at brother and neither noticed the remains of Sakumo's giant earth wall tipping slightly till the shadow fell over them. Kakashi, Naruto, Guy, Konohamaru, and Yamato rushed towards them. Sakumo shoved Kazuhiko down and covered his body with his own as they were buried. The older jounin hadn't made it in time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. Everything turned upside down and wrong side out and then I got writers block but I wrote this anyway and then I hated it so I changed it like five times but I wasn't happy with it. Then last night I got a writing bug and rewrote this whole thing, sent it to my BETA Hodgeheg ( who is brilliant and wonderful by the way) and got it back today and here it is. I hope you enjoy. New chapters are comming soon. :)**

* * *

><p>His eyes blinked against the harsh light. A fuzzy figure of pink appeared in front of him blocking out most of the light. He blinked again to try and focus.<p>

"Mom?" Kazuhiko rasped out.

"Nope sorry, mom had some other patients to see." Haruka responded above him as she and his hospital room came into focus.

"Ugh…I hate hospitals." He groaned out as he sat up.

"You're just like dad." She said holding a Styrofoam cup out for him to take.

Kazuhiko reached out and gratefully gulped down the cold water she had poured him, his parched throat grateful for the liquid. Kazuhiko handed it back to his sister, who refilled it and handed it back.

"How's he doing?" Kazuhiko asked, motioning to a sleeping Sakumo in the bed next to him.

"He's doing fine, just exhausted from using too much chakra." His little sister responded sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"What happened?" The last thing he remembered was fighting in the exam arena before looking up to see a wall of earth falling down on him.

Haruka told him the story as best as she could from her view in the stands and a recount from her father.

* * *

><p><em>"You stole my idea Sakumo!"<em>

_"Whatever! You stole mine 'cos you're too dumb to think of anything like that on your own Kaz!"_

_"Too dumb my ass! I'll show you who's dumb!"_

_"Oh yeah? Bring it!"_

_The boys charged each other stopping short when a large dark shadow fell over them. Looking up the earth wall was falling apart fast and over them. Large chunks the size of boulders fell around them. The mass of it threatened to crush them. Sakumo shoved his twin down, knocking Kazuhiko unconscious when the back of his head smashed into a rock, before throwing himself on top of him. Sakumo's hands had just finished a quick series of seals before both of them were covered. Tsuyoi Ashi and Hagane struggled to get up and each let out a wine that was cut off before they disappeared in a puff of smoke, unable to hold on to the summon jutsu without their summoners._

_Kakashi, Naruto, Guy, Konohamaru and Yamato rushed towards the boys. Kakashi's hand was bloodied as he held it out in front of him shouting,_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _Eight ninken appeared along with twenty Narutos who all ran at the pile of earth to begin digging._

"_HOLD IT! YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL OR MORE OF IT MIGHT COLLAPSE!" Yamato's voice cut through the chaos from them and the medics scrambling onto the field and the murmuring from the crowd._

_The other men and ninken stopped where they were. Yamato was right but Kakashi shook out of worry and frustration at having to stand there while his sons were buried under all that rubble. It was like reliving Obito's death all over again. Guy put his hand on his shoulder out of comfort and to stop him from doing anything rash._

_Yamato dropped to a knee as he tentatively put his hand against the mound of earth, his eyes closed in concentration for a few agonizing moments. The wood user stood up suddenly with a proud smile._

"_I found them, they're okay. Sakumo's a genius!" he said as his hands formed seals that Kakashi copied and the two men quickly moved a large chunk of earth carefully to the side with the earth release technique._

"_Alright I think that's the most we can move with the jutsu. I think that it is safe enough to do the rest by hand but be careful." Yamato advised._

_The men, ninken, and clones all nodded before getting to work digging through the dirt for the two genins. It wasn't long before Konohamaru hit a hard patch of earth._

"_They are right under here!" the twins' sensei announced._

_They all converged around it and soon uncovered a dome of hard earth Sakumo had made; it was the only thing that had stopped the earth wall from crushing Kazuhiko and himself. The clones disappeared and the others stepped back as Yamato did another series of signs before the dome crumbled away reviling Sakumo hugging his unconscious twin protectively._

_Sakumo blink against the harsh light as Kakashi dropped down next to them. "Daddy?"_

_Kakashi hadn't heard his son call him that since the boy was three. "It's okay I'm here. We got you." Kakashi said running his hand through Sakumo's soft white hair._

_Sakumo nodded before letting the exhaustion finally take him were filthy, cut, and bruised but they were both alive. Kakashi looked up to see Sakura running over to him while he and the rest were pushed to the side by the medics who converged on the two boys. The ninken left with Pakkun promising to let Hagane and Tsuyoi Ashi know what happened. Naruto and the others patted him on the shoulder as they moved off the field. He sent them all words of thanks before Sakura was next to him._

_Kakashi pulled his wife into an embrace. "They are okay."_

_Sakura nodded kissing him quickly before moving off with the other medics to check on her sons._

* * *

><p>"Hey, you okay?" Haruka asked looking at Kazuhiko's face.<p>

"Yeah, I just… I mean, I didn't want to get left behind but since Sakumo won the match…"

"Sakumo didn't win the match." Haruka interrupted.

Kazuhiko's face lit up in surprise. "But he…"

"Fell unconscious too. Dad called the match a draw and you both lost due to your guys' inability to continue."

"Where is dad anyway?" He asked looking around the room. The curtains were drawn across the windows and along the edge were dark with no sunlight.

"He's at a meeting with Uncle Naruto and the other chuunin examiners."

"Haruka how long have we been out?"

The pink haired girl shrugged "Only about seven hours or so."

"Seven hours! That means its nine o clock at night!"

"Wow Kaz, I didn't know you knew how to do math." A gravelly voice came from across the room.

"I resent that remark Sakumo. However being the kind older brother that I am and due to the recent events and predicament we have found ourselves in I shall let that slide." Kazuhiko stated trying sound sagely.

"Two minutes! You are older by two minutes! And you shouldn't use up all your big words in once sentence Kaz." Sakumo ground out.

"Touchy. I love you too bro."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later:<strong>

"Wait…what?" Kazuhiko stuttered looking away from the Sixth Hokage to his twin for confirmation.

However Sakumo looked just as confused as he did and spoke up. "Hokage-sama, if I may."

Naruto sat at his desk, his arms folded in front of him, he gestured for Sakumo to continue.

"Your own son Sasuke won every match and we didn't even complete ours, hasn't it been decided that he earned the rank of chuunin? I know I speak for my twin as well when I say that I just don't see how we have earned it, we don't want to be shown favoritism Hokage- Sama." Sakumo finished formally, Kazuhiko nodding in response.

Naruto could understand where they were coming from. Being the sons of Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno Hatake, they had some big shoes to fill and were determined to make their own names for themselves in the shinobi world. They didn't want to be pampered based on who they knew or who their parents were.

"First off Sakumo, Sasuke and Kana Nara have been appointed chuunins as well. I believe you know that winning or losing your final match has nothing to do with being appointed to chuunin rank. All ranks are earned by demonstrating a variety of skills that meet the standards necessary to be considered a Hidden Leaf Shinobi. So trust me when I tell you, you've earned it…and your guys' fight was pretty bad ass. Now get the hell out of here and go tell your parents the good news." The Hokage ended with a grin, tossing formalities out the window.

The twins looked at each other, grinning before doing a high five.

"Thanks Uncle!" they both shouted before they leaped out the open window.

Naruto shook his head smiling at their antics. They were Hatakes alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's not the best. I get that. Please feel free to let me know. or yell at me I know I deserve it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm sorry I am a lazy ass. This chapter has not been looked at by my wonderful beta Hodgeheg. It's entierly my fault. All mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed kicking off her shoes in the doorway. She took a deep breath savoring the quiet house and the smell of dinner coming from the kitchen. It was good to be home. The past week and a half was filled with stale rations, hard rocks for pillows, and annoying pompous dignitaries who complained about the lack of comforts when traveling through the wildness.<p>

Strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her body flush a firm chest. Sakura smiled leaning back into her husband's embrace. She had missed him. The mission would have been easier to bear had he been there to alleviate the monotonous atmosphere with his intelligent conversation. Instead she had been stuck with obnoxious old men who wined like preteen girls and tried to grope her at random intervals no matter how many times she informed them that she was a happily married woman.

Hot breath on her neck sent goose bumps down her arms when a deep voice murmured under her ear before placing a chase kiss there.

"How was the mission?"

"Glad it's over." Sakura huffed

Kakashi smirked against her neck, "That bad huh?"

"Old men trying to grab my ass every few minutes and offering to buy me anything I wanted if I'd be their trophy wife? Yeah it sucked."

Kakashi made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, the action sending a vibration down her spine. "The only one who should have anything to do with touching your backside is me, besides you were my trophy wife first." He asserted with a more passionate kiss to her collar bone.

Sakura laughed "Only if you will be my trophy husband."

Kakashi turned her around cradling her head gently to bring her lips to his.

"Haven't I always been?" He asked with a grin.

Sakura hummed in amusement leaning her forehead against his shoulder relishing the peace and quiet of home. The medic nin suddenly opened her eyes and looked up at the copy nin curiously.

"Kakashi it is awfully quiet here, where are…"

"Oh yeah they are with your parents. We met up with your mother for lunch this afternoon and she not so subtly informed me that she wants more grandchildren. She said and I quote: 'So how is your sex life with Sakura? You guys are making time for each other right? I know what we can do, Sakura is coming home tonight, Kizashi and I can babysit and give you guys the whole weekend together. That will give you guys a break and a chance to start having more kids. Boys are fine but I think this family could use more females I mean'…"

"Okay, Okay I get it. Why do you always give in to my mom? I swear you spoil her." Sakura announced with a shake of her head.

"Mebuki has always been nice to me, and it's not spoiling her if _I_ benefit from it." Kakashi grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Whatever, just kiss me already." she said pulling him forward.

"Why my dear, we haven't even had dinner yet. I know I look easy but I at least deserve a first date." Kakashi sighed dramatically.

Sakura smirked playing along "Fine but it better not be too expensive".

"Oh don't worry dear this one's on me tonight." Kakashi said pulling his wife towards the kitchen.

Sakura gave Kakashi a hooded look through her lashes "What about desert?"

"I'll take care of that too." Her husband said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Kakashi panted heavily. His sharigan eye closed in exhaustion. He was at his limit but the green clad man who had his back was still mumbling encouraging words about youthfulness and passion with energy that someone of his age should not possess.<p>

"Gai, I think we are finished." Kakashi said pulling his hiate down over his eye.

"My eternal rival how can you surrender so easily?" Konoha's green beast scolded.

"He's too strong and we can't take him by ourselves. Even Sai and Yamato are at their limit." Kakashi remarked with a gesture to the two men who had fallen to the ground in pure exhaustion.

"I agree with Kakashi- senpai on this one Gai. It's best if we surrender and live to fight another day." Yamato added.

"Yeah." Sai mumbled shakily looking paler than usual.

"That's not living; it's a fate worse than death! You call yourselves shinobi of Konoha? The fight is still young!" Gai declared pointing an accusing finger at the other three men.

"We've been out here for hours Gai. Just face it, we're done." Kakashi muttered darkly.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Kakashi of the Sharingan would throw in the towel. He must be getting old but you can never tell with that hair." Their opponent said.

The four men tensed and looked up at the man standing on a tree branch above their heads. They hadn't noticed him. How long had he been there? Had he overheard their plans? Damn.

"You know what? Just for that remark I think I might, _with all due respect Hokage -Sama_, have to kick your ass!" The silver headed jonin threatened.

"I know all your tricks. Bring it on _old man_!" Naruto taunted grinning down at his teammates.

"I have copied nearly two thousand techniques _boy_, and you haven't even seen half of them yet." The threat lost some of its bite since it lacked venom in the playful banter between the former sensei and student.

"Wait I thought we were surrendering." Yamato said sitting up.

Kakashi waved him off. "I just had to catch my second wind and faking exhaustion lured him out in the open did it not?"

Yamato and Sai stared at him incredulously. Of course he had been faking it; they shook their heads at having failed to have looked underneath the underneath of something so obvious. However it was still not obvious enough for Naruto.

"That's the copy nin I know!" Gai cried enthusiastically slapping Kakashi on the shoulder.

"Whatever, I'm done anyway." Sai mumbled wearily making to stand only to think better of it and plopped back down on the ground.

"Alright Yamato I need an earth wall ten yards back when I give the signal. Sai I need two lions…"

"I Said I'm done."

"… four snakes and a dragon. Gai you are with me on formation…"

"KAKASHI!"

All five men looked to the opening of the training grounds, at the black and purple blur racing towards them.

"Hinata!" Naruto jumped from his perch and ran with the others towards his wife.

"Hinata what is it?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"It's Sakura! We were in the market…Ino took her to the hospital. Kakashi the baby is coming!" Hinata said in one breath.

Naruto put his arm around his wife and looked up but Kakashi was already a silver blur racing towards the hospital.

"She is coming early Naruto." Hinata said softly, worry sketched on her features.

The Hokage nodded gravely. "Hai I know."

* * *

><p>The nurse at the front desk jumped when the door burst open. He pointed Kakashi in the right direction before he even asked. The copy ninja gave a quick nod of thanks to the man before rushing down the hall. Doctors, nurses, and patients alike yelped in surprise as the jonin jumped around them and other obstacles in the hallway, running up the wall to avoid carts and people carrying balloons and flowers.<p>

Kakashi could smell Sakura's blood as he neared the end of the hallway and worry clenched his gut. Taking a sharp right he ran straight into Genma and Raido.

The senbon user stepped forward "Kakashi…"

Kakashi moved to go around the two "Genma I can't talk now, Sakura…"

"You're not allowed to go in." Raido interrupted.

Both men flinched against the look the Copy nin gave them yet to their credit neither one stepped away from the double doors they were guarding.

"Not allowed to go in?" the tone in the copy nin's voice was only reserved for enemies on the battlefield and caused a shiver of fear to run down the two jonin's spines.

Genma put his hands up defensively "Now Kakashi, Tsunade herself ordered us to stay here and keep you out of the room. She said that you and everyone else would only be in the way and that Sakura…"

"NOT ALLOWED TO GO IN? I'M HER _HUSBAND_! I SHOULD BE IN THERE WITH _MY WIFE AND CHILD_!"

The two men before him grimaced when blue sparks of lighting shot out of Kakashi's clenched fists.

Kakashi's voice was even darker when he spoke next, "Genma, Raido, move aside or I will move you myself."

"Kakashi calm down and think for a moment Tsun…" Raido began

"I SAID MOVE!"

One of the doors to the room swung open and all three men instinctively moved out of the way as Ino stormed out letting the door close behind her.

"What the hell are you yelling about Kakashi? We are doing our damndest for Sakura right now and so help me if you cause a scene I swear I will kick your ass out myself." She hissed.

Kakashi could feel the anger and worry coming off Ino in waves but instead of deterring him it only worried him more.

"I deserve to know what's going on Ino, can you please just tell me?" He begged.

Ino's eyes softened as she looked at man standing before her. Yes she could tell him but at the same time she never wanted to be the one to break it to him. Naruto showed up at that moment, much to Ino's relief, and put an arm around Kakashi's shoulder reassuringly. Hinata, Yamato, Gai, and Sai also appeared around the corner. Genma and Raido moved off to the side giving them so space yet still situated themselves close by the doors.

"Kakashi I think it would be best if we sat down for a moment and had a talk." Ino began gesturing to the chairs on the far side of the hallway.

Kakashi didn't move save for clenching his fists even tighter. Naruto's hand tightened its grip on Kakashi's shoulder. Ino sighed to herself; this was the hard part, not just being one of the medics on Sakura's case but also being the aunt of the little premature baby girl. Composing herself and trying desperately to keep the tears out of her eyes, Ino told Kakashi the dreadful news.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, we were able to stabilize Sakura for now but your daughter didn't make it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't kill me?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**AN: *Warning*Angst. I hope no one is offended. PS: I GOT A NEW COMPUTER! YAY!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Kakashi, we were able to stabilize Sakura for now but your daughter didn't make it." Ino let out softly. The tears that had been clinging to her eye lids finally broke free and fell down her face.<p>

A soft gasp was heard from Hinata followed by her quiet 'No'. There were a few intakes of breath and Naruto's hand clenched Kakashi's shoulder even tighter as he felt the copy nin's frame shake.

Hollow. That's how Kakashi felt, cold and hollow. His throat clenched and a part of him died inside as the words sunk in. His child, his daughter, was gone. The short little life that he barely knew yet loved more than life itself was gone. All the times spent with his hand covering Sakura's belly to feel her strong kick. The ultrasound pictures he kept lovingly in his front pocket. All the happy memories of the last eight months washed over him in those few moments. The tiled floor of the hospital was suddenly very interesting. He didn't look up as he drew in a shuddering breath to ask Ino his question.

"How?" His quiet voice felt loud in the hallway were you could hear if a pin dropped.

Ino hesitated for a moment to compose herself and thought on how best to explain what had happened.

"She had what's call a prolapsed umbilical cord. It's where the umbilical cord comes out first and the baby's source oxygen is cut off. She passed away before we could get her out."

It was silent again in the hallway but Kakashi's mind was racing as he tried to process everything Ino had said to him. The shinobi in him was picking apart every detail to analyze it.

"What about Sakura? You said you were able to stabilize her but what happened?"

"Sakura just lost a lot of blood. There was a bit of trauma but it's nothing Tsunade-sama can't fix. She will need to be on bed rest until Tsunade gives the all clear. She shouldn't be lifting heavy things for a while after either. Emotionally though…I can't say yet. She-it's going to be hard on everyone to come to grips with this." The blond woman related as she hastily wiped at her tears that didn't want to stop.

Kakashi's gut clenched with worry for his wife "May I see her?"

"She is still labeled as in need of intensive care so I can't allow anyone in just yet. I'm sure it's just Tsunade being over protective, you know how she gets. Hopefully you can see her soon." Ino assured.

Kakashi nodded slowly. "I don't want you to take her from her mother, but if it's possible may I see Kimi please?"

Ino nodded "I will see what I can do." She said slipping back into the room.

Kakashi tried to keep from shaking by forcing himself to take deep breaths and then letting them out slowly. The sounds of the hospital seemed to come alive again in the main hallway right around the corner. Feeling that they were no longer needed, as the fight had left Kakashi, Genma gestured to Raido and the two of them quietly slipped away to give the mismatched family of the Hatake's some privacy. Yamato and Sai discreetly whipped tears from the corners of their eyes. Yamato mentioned that they would go get Sakura's parents for Kakashi before they disappeared around the corner murmuring lowly to each other. Gai and Hinata slipped into the provided chairs against the far wall leaving the ones closest to Sakura's room empty for Kakashi and Sakura's parents. Naruto never left Kakashi's side offering silent support to his brother in law.

Everyone including the Hokage jumped when the intercom went off paging a doctor in the ward to a specific room. What was only a few minutes felt like hours before Ino finally emerged holding a little pink bundle. Silently she approached and gently placed the tiny bundle in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi lost his breath as he looked down. He cradled the still infant against him tenderly. His fingers brushed her silver hair away from her pink face that was losing its color. With her eyes closed she could have been sleeping. Kakashi pushed his forehead protector up, his sharingan spinning as he memorized this bittersweet memory of his daughter. His vision of Kimi was suddenly cloudy as salty tears obscured her from view. It was so very hard to breath. Naruto's arm left his shoulder as Kakashi sank to his knees on the floor cuddling Kimi protectively under his chin. Sobs tore through the copy nin as Kakashi cried out loud in earnest. The wet fabric of his mask made breathing very difficult in his current state and he ripped it from his face not caring that this was the first time he had ever revealed his face to his closest friends. The only thing that mattered to him was the baby girl in his arms. Next to him the battle hardened shinobi, Kimi's aunts and uncles, cried silently as well.

* * *

><p>Kakashi's face was still wet but he had gone quiet when Mebuki found him still huddled on the floor clutching his lifeless daughter. The strong woman felt her heart break when she saw her son in law and her granddaughter. Mebuki knelt in front of the grieving father. She honestly considered Kakashi her son. He had no mother so she had decided years ago that she would be his. She had always supported him the way she had always supported Sakura.<p>

Kakashi felt the older woman's presence and looked up to see her and Kizashi for the first time. Kizashi was conversing quietly with Naruto and glanced at his daughter's room worriedly.

Kakashi spoke first, "Gomen okaasan" he said softly.

Mebuki surprised him by suddenly pulling him to her tightly, ever mindful of her granddaughter in between them.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare apologize Kakashi. It's not your fault. I'm not letting you blame yourself for this." Mebuki whispered fiercely.

"I've failed you. I promised you I would take care of her. I promised I'd always protect them."

The older woman could feel her shoulder getting damp which only had her tightening her hold on him.

"Things like this happen. They've happened before and they will happen again. Take it from someone who has been in your shoes, blaming yourself will do no good. Heaven knows that Sakura will; she's my daughter after all. You need to be strong for both of you now or you won't get through this."

His mother in law pulled away but Kakashi couldn't meet her gaze.

Mebuki held her arms out. "Kakashi, do you think that you can let Kimi go?" the phrase was meant to be taken as both literal and figuratively.

The copy nin shook his head his voice coming out in a mere whisper, "I'm not strong enough."

"Letting go doesn't mean forgetting. It means healing."

Kakashi looked down at his daughter. The actions were simple in of themselves. One only has to extend their arms out and hand over the little girl to her grandmother. See simple, so why was it so hard to let go?

"You are stronger than you think." Mebuki continued, still holding her arms out.

A few moments latter Kimi was placed in her grandmother's open arms.

Ino who had been going to and from Sakura's room came to stand before the two.

"Sakura only wants to see you right now Mebuki. She insisted no other visitors." Ino said glancing worriedly at Kakashi. Ino had done her best to persuade her best friend to allow him in but Sakura had curled into herself and softly asked again for her mother.

* * *

><p>Tsunade ushered the rest of the nurses out of the room when Mebuki Haruno made her way inside. The two women embraced tightly, the former Hokage whispered in her ear. Mebuki and Tsunade shared a knowing look before the blond woman slipped out as well, closing the door softly behind her. With a heavy heart Mebuki crossed the room and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. Sakura stared blankly up at the ceiling.<p>

"Sakura. Tsunade-sama says you are refusing pain medication and that you've hardly looked at Kimi." Mebuki softly said stroking her daughter's pink hair. Sakura didn't respond, not that Mebuki thought she would but she had hoped.

"Trying to forget about her won't make the pain go away Sakura. A mother never forgets. It will fade in time though. It will never completely go away but the pain will fade. You can't do it on your own though sweetie. You have a loving husband and children who care about you, who need you as much as you need them. Please don't push them away."

Sakura continued to stare at the ceiling but her lip trembled and a lone tear slid down her face. Mebuki sighed she moved to stand to get Kakashi but Sakura suddenly grabbed her wrist. A broken sob escaped her.

"Sakura I'm not leaving I'm just going to let Kakashi in. You need him right now and I know he needs you."

Sakura surprised her mother by violently shaking her head. Tears were now cascading down her face right now and her breathing had turned harsh. Mebuki blinked back tears before sitting back down on the bed. Sakura threw herself into her mother's embraced and cried painful wails muffled by her mom's chest. Mebuki clutched her daughter to her and cried as she held her second born. She knew the pain Sakura was feeling, she had felt it herself Six years before Kizashi and she had Sakura. She worried for Sakura's emotional well been and prayed her daughter would find a healthy way to grieve.

* * *

><p>Kurenai pulled Kakashi into a tight hug as soon as he crossed her threshold.<p>

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry Kash. How's Sakura doing?"

"She's in the clear now; they want to keep her for a few days to monitor her progress." Kakashi said pulling away from his friends embrace.

The dark haired kunochi nodded in understanding.

"How are my kids doing? They didn't cause too much trouble I hope?" He inquired.

Kurenai shook her head. "They are always welcome here…I haven't told them anything yet. I thought it was best if they heard it from you."

Kakashi nodded. "Thanks for all you have done Kurenai."

"Of course-"

"DADDY!"

Kakashi dropped down on one knee with his arms out stretched as a pink blur ran straight to him. Haruka laughed as she was swept up into a bear hug by her dad.

His daughter smiled as she assaulted his face with brightly colored paper "Dad look! Look what I drew!"

Kakashi pulled back balancing his daughter with one arm while taking the offered colorings with his other hand. Multi colored stick figures, bright yellow suns, and pink hearts smiled back at him.

"These are beautiful Sweet Pea. Are you going to hang them on the fridge?"

The pink haired four year old shook her head "No I made them for Kimi all by myself. Can I give them to her tonight?" Haruka asked cocking her head to the side.

Haruka didn't notice how forced her dad's answering smile was, but she felt assured none the less.

"Mom is actually really tired tonight but we are going to go visit her first thing in the morning. Want to grab your brothers so that we can head home?"

Haruka nodded and scampered off to find her brothers.

"Kazuhiko and Sakumo are playing outside with Asuma now. They have been enamored with him all day. Asking him what it's like being on a genin team." Kurenai said

"Time goes by fast doesn't it? I can't believe it sometimes, he looks more like his dad every day." Kakashi replied reminiscing.

Kurenai nodded "Sometimes a little too fast."

* * *

><p>Genma answered the door surprised to see the Copy Nin standing in his doorway holding multiple plastic bags. It had been almost a month since that dreadful day at the hospital but neither Genma nor Shizune had seen much of Kakashi. Genma, often worried for his friend, was glad for the visit yet was still confused as to why Kakashi had shown up. He smiled opening the door wide to let him in before closing it against the chill of the November air.<p>

"Hey man. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I hear congratulations are in order. Naruto said you guys are due for another girl."

Genma scratched the back of his head sheepishly trying to hide how uncomfortable he was talking to Kakashi about baby girls in light of last month's events "Yeah I thought we were done actually. But when I found out that Shizune was expecting I thought that after four girls the Kami had finally decided to give me a son. Boy was I wrong…no pun intended there."

Kakashi laughed "It is karma coming back to bite you in the ass for the string of broken hearts you left around town. Now you will be forever beating off boys with a stick just like all the fathers in Konoha tried to do to you."

The senbon user laughed with him in relief, if Kakashi was cracking jokes; maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Anyways I thought you might be able to use some of this stuff." Kakashi continued, holding his bags out for Genma to take.

The bags were full of dippers, burp cloths, baby girl clothes, and an assortment of other useful nursery items.

Genma frowned slightly worried how hard this might have been for his old friend "Are you sure? Can I give you some money for it?"

"No just take it. Actually you're doing me a favor; I don't want Sakura to see it and…" Kakashi trailed off looking away.

"Well thank you, this helps a lot. We got rid of the stuff Nagisa out grew because like I said we thought we were done." Genma said trying to lighten the conversation remembering what Shizune said about Sakura's emotional state at the present.

Kakashi turned back with a slight smile on his face. "I'm glad it won't go to waste…anyways I better get going. Have a good one Gen."

"You as well, take care of yourself Kash. And thank you again." Genma watched as Kakashi headed out the door and down the street with his head down and hands stuffed in his pockets. The sandy haired man sighed shaking his head sadly as he turned and shut the door.

* * *

><p>"Stop touching me!"<p>

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Boys knock it off!" Kakashi snapped at the twins from across the dining table.

"He started it!" the five year olds yelled simultaneously.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes. He was in for another long night and they'd only just sat down for dinner. Standing he walked around the table, picked up Sakumo, chair and all before setting him down three feet away from his brother.

"Both of you eat your dinner, brush teeth, then bed. No dessert." He stated before going to sit back down.

Sakumo and Kazuhiko groaned and grudgingly picked at their food, pouting as they did.

Kakashi looked at his daughter next to him. The food on her plate remained untouched. Haruka hadn't even picked up her chopsticks yet.

"Haruka are you feeling okay?"

Kakashi only received a small shrug.

"What's the matter Sweet Pea? I thought chicken and rice was your favorite."

Another shrug.

"She doesn't like it when her rice is touching her chicken." Sakumo offered.

"Yeah mom always puts her rice in a bowl on the side." Kazuhiko added around a mouth full of food.

Kakashi sighed, so that's what this was all about. Pushing away from the table once more Kakashi picked up Haruka's plate and headed towards the kitchen. After a bit he came back, setting a bowl of rice and a plate of chicken in front of Haruka. The young girl pushed the food away.

"Mom always gives her a bowl with flowers on it, not one with stripes." Kazuhiko said.

Kakashi groaned. All of the bowls with the flower print were on the wash cycle in the dishwasher.

"Okay you know what? I'm not mom, eat it or go to bed hungry." Kakashi said slightly annoyed. The past few weeks all he ever heard was; 'that's not how mom makes it.' or 'mom doesn't say it like that.' or 'I want mommy to do it!'

Grabbing his plate he went back to the kitchen. Throwing his uneaten food away he rinsed off his plate leaving it in the sink for the morning. Dishing up another plate of food he walked to his bedroom. Kakashi hesitated at his own door. Knocking lightly he opened the door slowly.

Tsunade had taken her off bed rest a few weeks ago but Sakura had yet to really leave her side of the bed save to go to the bathroom adjacent to their room then back again. Ino or Hinata came over every morning to help Kakashi get her ready for the day, not that she did anything or went anywhere. Kakashi was still grateful for their help. They talked on and on about the latest gossip, did her hair, her nails, anything really. It was rare that Sakura bothered to talk back. When she did it was a simple yes or no. Mebuki came by to have tea with her every afternoon but Sakura's cup was always full when she left.

Kakashi approached the bed slowly as one would do for a wounded animal.

"I brought you some dinner."

Sakura surprised him by actually answering. "I'm not hungry."

"You skipped breakfast and hardly touched your lun-"

"I said I'm not hungry." She mumbled turning away from him.

She always did this to him now days, turned away from him. When he wanted to talk to her all he got was a shoulder and a shrug. At night when he laid his arm around her waist like he used to, she pulled away. All the hurt and stress over the last month had been turning slowly into anger and Kakashi finally snapped.

Sakura sat up in bed startled when she heard the loud crash of a dinner plate smashing into the wall on far side of the room.

"Oh I see I have your attention." Her husband muttered bitterly

Sakura stared at him wide eyed "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hmm interesting question, what the hell is wrong with me? 'What the hell do you want from me?' is another good one, because heaven knows I've tried everything to help you. So enlighten me Sakura what am I doing wrong? I'm hesitant to come in my own bedroom because I feel like I'm intruding on my own wife. You won't talk to me. You don't like me touching you. Hell you don't even look at me anymore! So tell me frankly my dear, what the hell is wrong with me?"

The rosette woman gaped at Kakashi in shock for a few moments before it was replaced with anger. The copy nin was glad. At least she was finally showing some form of emotion.

Throwing off the duvet she got out of bed staring him down. "I'm so sorry I'm not bursting with joy and smiling all the time like everything is okay. I sorry I am a burden to you and that I'm just a rain cloud on your parade!" Sakura spat.

"I never said you were a burden Sakura! I just wish you would at least try to talk to me and the kids. You do remember that you have three beautiful children who love you don't you?"

Sakura's face twisted in pain as tears threatened to spill down her face. "Oh so I'm a bad mom now? Great! BUT I already know that!"

"Damn it! Stop putting words in my mouth! You are a great mom, always have been. But I can't keep being mom and dad. I can't..." Kakashi broke off as his bottled up anger began to fade.

"I can't just put on a smile and act like everything is okay! I lost my daughter Kakashi!"

"So did I."

Sakura stopped short of whatever she was going to say next. She bit her lip letting tears streamed down her face making her eyes red and puffy.

Kakashi took a few steps towards her and he continued when she didn't move away "I know it hurts. I loved her too. I don't expect you to be fine right away. I don't expect that any of us will ever be completely fine. But we are not going to get any better continuing on like this …the kids need you…I need you." He said quietly.

"Why would they need a failure for a mom? Why don't you take them and leave, find someone better-"

Kakashi was in front of Sakura in a flash pulling her to him in a tight embrace. "Stop that. Stop that right now you hear? You are not a failure Sakura."

"Some renowned medic I am. I can't even save my own daughter!" Sakura choked out in a sob against his chest.

Kakashi gently cupped her face, tilting her head so she would have to look him in the eye. "There was nothing anyone could have done Sakrua. It was not your fault. No one blames you, I don't blame you. I nearly died just thinking that I was going to lose you that day. I miss you..." Kakashi leaned in and gave her a chase kiss on her lips. "…I love you Sakura Hatake."

Sakura trembled in his arms as she clung to him for dear life. She soaked his shirt as she cried letting every emotion from the past month come out. Her screams were muffled by his shirt and when she started hitting his chest Kakashi only held her tighter. His hands traveled up and down her back soothingly and he stroked her hair gently. As the fight left her Sakura quieted down allowing herself to just be held by her husband. She didn't know how long he held her. She just knew she had plenty of time to reflect on her thoughts and come to some new realizations.

She honestly hadn't meant to hurt him. Sakura felt guilt course through her as she reflected on the past month. He had been with her every step of the way. She hadn't realized that while she hurt he was hurting just as bad. Sakura had been so caught up in her anger and blaming herself, she thought Kakashi had blamed her for it too. Her husband had single handedly broke the dam she had built up and all her emotions came flooding out. With it came a clearer head and an understanding. She had been a fool not to realize how much he supported and showed his love for her in the past few weeks. Hindsight wouldn't help her now. Sakura only prayed she could make it up to him. Even now as he held her Sakura felt selfish for allowing herself to lean on him even more. As if sensing her thoughts Kakashi pulled her closer burying his face in her hair, her scent relaxing him as he breathed it in. After a month of pain and uncertainty the two shinobi finally felt relief. They weren't fixed yet, not by a long shot, but they would be okay.

"Daddy?"

Both adults turned to the small voice. Haruka was peaking thorough the door that was barely opened an inch. They cringed when they realized that their children would have heard their argument. Sakura quickly moved to the bathroom to clean up and wipe her eyes. Kakashi gestured for Haruka to come in.

"What is it Haruka?" He asked.

"Can you read me my story?" She asked holding her fairy tale book out.

Kakashi sat down, patting the spot next to him on the bed. "I'd love to."

Haruka hurried over and in her haste to get to the bed tripped on the hem of her pajama pants. Her dark eyes widened as the floor rose up to meet her. Right before she hit the ground Haruka was suddenly air born as large hands scooped her up. She landed on the bed next to her dad with a laugh and a bounce. Haruka sat up and giggled clapping her hands together.

"Again!"

"I thought you wanted me to read to you." Kakashi said his voice laced with amusement at Haruka's antics.

He bent down picking up his daughter's prized book that had ended up on the floor. Haruka used that moment to jump on her dad's back just because she could. She didn't expect however to have her own momentum throw her head first towards the floor. Luckily Haruka was able to grab two whole fistfuls of her dad's sliver hair to keep from sliding off. Kakashi grimaced as he sat back up. Lucky for him Haruka let go of his hair as he did so she could tumble back to the bed with another bounce.

"Glad my hair being ripped out is so amusing." He mumbled to the four year old who was laughing at having discovered that her dad's back made a great slide.

Kakashi looked up at the empty doorway to his room. "You two want to join us for a story?"

The twins peaked around the wall and with a nod both boys ran across the room and launched themselves onto the bed.

Kakashi opened the book of fairy tales as his three children clambered over each other in an attempt to be the one who got to sit by dad. Kakashi rectified that immediately by putting the boys on either side of him and plopping Haruka into his lap so that they could all see the pictures. He didn't make it too far into the story of the brave shinobi rescuing the princess before he was interrupted.

"You're doing it wrong."

"Hm, well then Mrs. Hatake would you care to demonstrate the correct way? I do believe I was reading it word for word." Kakashi challenged with a smirk at his wife.

Sakura nodded pushing away from the door frame she had been leaning against before striding to the bed. She plucked the book out of Kakashi's hands and set it to the side. Sakura had the fairy tale book memorized cover to cover. Standing in front of them she launched into the story acting parts out and using her kids' favorite silly voices for each of the characters.

"…and then with a mighty roar the evil dragon fell…down…down… down" at this Sakura dramatically 'fell' on her kids and husband.

"Mom!" they yelled giggling.

Sakura suddenly sat up.

"Oh no! Where is my daughter? Where is the Princess Haruka?" Sakura asked pretending to look around.

"I'm right here mommy!" Haruka yelled jumping to her feet.

Sakura smiled lifting her up "Oh there you are! And where in the world could the brave shinobi be?"

Kazuhiko and Sakumo stood at attention on top of the bed puffing out their chests.

"Thank heavens you have arrived. We need protection from the-DRAGON!" Sakura yelled pointing behind the twins.

Sakumo and Kazuhiko yelled as they leaped off the bed. Kazuhiko wasn't fast enough and cried out as his dad's arms wrapped tight around him.

"It's the dragon! Leave me and save yourselves!"

His mother, twin, and sister heeded his warning and took off down the hallway. Kazuhiko's laughter echoed down the hallway as the dragon tickled him mercilessly.

Sakura pulled her children behind the couch and hid them under a blanket. The three huddled together and they waited when the house grew quiet. Suddenly low growls could be heard coming down the hall.

"Kaz got turned into a dragon." Haruka voiced what everyone else was thinking.

"Yeah don't let the dragon get you or you'll turn into one too." Sakumo confirmed.

The blanket was suddenly ripped off of them and they all screamed as the dragons descended on them. Haruka and Sakumo ran for their life while their dragon brother chased them out of the room. Sakura ran around the side of the couch before the largest of the dragons grabbed her by the waist pulling her down onto the cushions with him.

"Surrender now Queen Sakura." Kakashi ordered in his best dragon impersonation.

"Never!"

"Very well then."

Sakura laughed as her husband tickled her sides and the backs of her knees. On reflex her knee accidentally collided with his gut and Kakashi doubled over with a grunt.

"Dragon down." he moaned falling to the side and off the couch.

Sakura failed to bite back a laugh as she looked at him lying flat on his back on the floor. "Honey! I'm so sorry."

"Yes your laugh filled apology is very convincing." Kakashi remarked dryly.

The pink haired kunochi slid to the floor next to him. "What can I do for you Dragon-san?" she asked.

"You know I hear that kisses from a Queen have magical healing qualities." Kakashi mentioned nonchalantly.

Sakura smirked. "Is that so? Well then I suppose I have no choice."

With their lips moving against each other for the first time in weeks the Hatakes failed to notice their children wandering back into the room until they heard the collective 'eww'.

"Are you guys finished playing dragon already?" Kakashi asked

"No they caught me and turned me back into a human instead." Kaz replied.

"Hmm well now, it seems that since I kissed the daddy dragon, I am a dragon now too." Sakura responded thoughtfully.

Kakashi played along. "Oh I see. Well then mommy dragon what should we do about those little humans over there?"

"I think some tickling is in order." Sakura replied with a mischievous grin.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Haruka yelled darting away.

"EVERY KID FOR HIMSELF!"

"SAKUMO, HARUKA…WAIT UP!"

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled at Kakashi from across their bed. "I think they are down for the count." She murmured with a gesture to the children sleeping in between them.<p>

Kakashi nodded "I do believe you're right. Well I suppose we should get them off to bed." He said moving to stand.

"Kash, can't they stay?" Sakura asked quietly looking down at the sheets.

Kakashi smiled at his wife glad she was on her way to healing. "I don't see why not, just as long as it doesn't become a habit. I do need some quality alone time with my beautiful woman from time to time."

Rolling her eyes Sakura smirked "I suppose I can't complain. It seems fair enough."

The adults settled in pulling blankets and arms around their children. Kakashi turned a flipped off his bed side lamp and the room was plunged into darkness.

"I love you." Sakura whispered form her side of the bed.

Kakashi reached over his kids finding her hand in the dark. "I love you too." He replied softly griping her hand.

"Night"

"G'night."

"…"

"…"

"Kakashi?"

"hmm?"

"You had better clean up that mess you made with the plate first thing in the morning mister."

Sakura couldn't see his smile in the dark but she could hear it in his voice.

"Yes mam."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I changed this chapter so many times. I hope you all like it. Please let me know either way. I love feedback. It helps me realize my faults and strengths. Thanks :) And Thank You to my wonderful beta! Hodgeheg the Magnificent!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat straight up in bed with a start. He could have sworn a noise from the other room had woken him up. However Sakura continued to sleep soundly next to him. Had there really been a noise her Kunochi instincts would have kicked in and she would be as alert as he was. Had he been dreaming? He wasn't sure but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep till his curiosity was abated.<p>

Slipping as carefully out of bed as he could Kakashi glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It read twelve o clock am. It was officially December twenty fifth, Christmas morning. Come seven thirty his children would be running down the stairs to see what Santa had brought them. He smiled at that thought making his way out of his room and down the hallway.

There was a soft glow coming from the Christmas tree in the sitting room that spilled out into the hallway that lit his way. Yet before he rounded the corner a shuffling noise made Kakashi freeze in his tracks. There was someone or _something_ in his house. Shinobi training kicking in Kakashi moved silently against the wall. Without a sound his hand slid behind a framed picture in the hallway. From a hidden nook in the wall he pulled out one of the hundreds of kunais littering his home. He waited with bated breath for the shuffling to move as close to him as possible. His keen ears picking up every creak, every breath in the whole house.

THERE! With lightning fast reflexes and precise precision, the copy ninja turned around the corner flinging the kunai right in between the man's eyes. Less than an eighth of a second later Kakashi was pinned to the floor with his arms pulled behind his back. His lone kunai embedded into the far wall. Kakashi breathed out in shock at the strong grip holding him down and in place. He was of course confused by the familiar sounding voice that chuckled above him. A voice that he was positive he had _never _heard before.

"You are going to have to be a lot faster than that my dear boy. Then again you have improved immensely since I saw you last." The deep voice laughed releasing his grip on the copy nin.

Kakashi staggered to his feet with less grace than he cared to admit. Turning around to face his opponent his mask less mouth dropped open in surprise as he stared at the red clad figure before him.

"Santa?" He asked incredulously.

"The one and only but you may call me Nick if you wish. It's short for Nicholas" The bearded man replied.

Kakashi shook his head "No. There's no way. You don't even exist!"

"And that is why I had to put you on the naughty list my dear boy. You seem to doubt even when you have proof right in front of you. That's also the reason I woke you up. The two of us need to have a serious talk. Lets take a seat for a moment and have some of these delicious cookies Sakura made." Nick replied moving to sit down on the couch.

Kakashi eyed him warily standing firm. "A stranger comes into my home in the middle of the night and expects me to sit down for some catching up while we eat cookies? I think I'm fine right here thanks."

"You need proof? Alright what if I tell you something that only you and I would know. Something you asked me for one Christmas that was locked away in your heart, a wish that never even left your lips?"

Kakashi simply stared at the older man doubting that anything he said would surprise him. If he could keep the guy taking though it would give him more time to analyze his opponent. He nodded.

"Thirty eight years, ten days and nine hours ago you wished that I would take your mother's sickness away and give it to you because you couldn't stand to see her in anymore pain." Nick softly spoke.

A single tear from a pain long shoved to the recesses of his heart slipped down Kakashi's face as he numbly moved to sit next to Nick on the couch.

"You stopped believing in me that year when she died a few days later." He continued gently.

Kakashi blinked multiple times in a vain attempt to keep salty tears from gathering in his eyes. Turning away he tried to wipe his tears away with the back of his hand before a white handkerchief was held in his line of vision. With a mumbled 'thanks' he used it before breathing in a shaky breath.

"You said we needed to talk." the copy nin croaked looking down at his hands.

"First I need you to know that I didn't have the power to grant your wish. Even if I did it would have gone against what your mother wished for that year as well. Your mother knew she was dying. The wish in her heart was that her son would live a long and full life. That you could find happiness, and start a family, which you have. Second as I mentioned earlier, you doubt even when the proof is right in front of you. Hatake Kakashi, you doubt yourself."

Kakashi's head snapped up in surprise "I don't know what you're-"

Nick cut him off "Your children love you yes? And you love them. You give them advice. Try to raise them right. Yet you doubt your ability to be a good father."

"I -Sakura gets the credit for that I mean..."

"Sakura is a wonderful mother don't get me wrong but you shouldn't be afraid of making the mistakes of your father. You will make your own mistakes you can be sure of that. But your kids will forgive you just as you forgave Sakumo."

"How can you be so sure?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

Nick smiled at him "Still asking for proof I see. Well the proofs are sleeping upstairs in their beds. _While dreams of sugar plums dance in their heads_."

The copy ninja deadpanned "You really went _there_."

Nick laughed his belly shaking like a bowlful of jelly.

_'Damn pome get out of my head!' _Kakashi mentally scolded himself.

"I'm sorry sonny I couldn't help myself." the older man replied.

Kakashi shook his head still trying to grasp the fact that he was actually taking to _the_ Santa Clause. Then his curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey uh Nick...how _do_ you get around the world with a sleigh full of presents in one night?"

"Just a jutsu of mine and also with the help of my nin reindeer. I may or may not have taught the Fourth Hokage a small version of it." Nick said with a wink.

'Figures Santa is a shinobi.' Kakashi thought mentally rolling his eyes.

"Well this was a good talk we should try it again sometime, but I must get on my way. I've got a long night a head of me and the wife will be wanting me home soon."

"Time waits for no man." Kakashi quoted.

"Well it does for me but you know how wives can be if you keep _them_ waiting."

Kakashi smiled knowing all to well.

"Oh and Kakashi, I've taken you off the naughty list."

"I thought I _am_ the naughty list." the copy nin joked.

Nick chuckled "I'm afraid that tittle still belongs to a certain blond, knuckle headed ninja we both know. Till next time friend."

And with that Santa was gone in a flurry of sparkles and snowflakes. Kakashi shook his head with a smile before heading back to bed.

Slipping back under his covers Kakashi glanced at the alarm clock again. He wasn't that surprised when the clock still read midnight and not a minute after.

Sakura's voice was laced with sleep when she began to speak. "How was your talk with Nick?"

"Oh it was good he- wait...what? How did you-"

Sakura smiled at her husband's shock and confusion. It was a rare thing to be able to stump him.

"He came to talk with me the Christmas after the war." She replied to his unfinished questions.

Her husband smiled before pulling her towards him and settling back down into the covers with his arm around her waist.

"hmm I see."

Sakura nodded and yawned. "Well he may be able to freeze time but the morning will come faster than we think. We had better get back to sleep." She said nuzzling into his chest.

"Yes lets." Kakashi murmured letting a sudden bout of exhaustion claim him.

Konoha slept soundly that night as a shadow crossed in front of the moon. A lone voice crying out:

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is a bit delayed. I just wanted to say Merry(or Happy) Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy New Year! etc. Also this was not edited by my beta at all. The mistakes are all mine :) I was late getting this done and it would have been rude of me to make her work on Christmas :) Hope everyone is having a great day! Hope you all enjoyed this borderline crack fic. **


End file.
